


逐风的风筝 下

by xuansuo_jade



Series: 【里纲】逐风的风筝 [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fantasy, Happy Birthday Sawada Tsunayoshi, Inspired by Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name., Inspired by Tenki no Ko | Weathering With You, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 他跨越了重重险阻，终于要带着纲吉回家了。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: 【里纲】逐风的风筝 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019125
Kudos: 5





	逐风的风筝 下

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐BGM：Westlife---No More Heroes  
> Attention：魔改你的名字+天气之子PARO，奇幻故事；27生贺；R视角的下篇，约4w6+，一发完。  
> 阅读本篇前请先阅读前篇：《逐风的风筝 上》
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！
> 
> PS：搬家可太累了……

01

狂风正拍打着窗棂。密乱的雨线接二连三地在玻璃上划下道道水痕。内外温差让窗户蒙上了雾，却还是能看到窗外，阴得看不到丝毫光。分明是早晨，天仍暗如永夜。  
床上的男人仍在睡，却睡不安稳。他正做着陈旧的梦。这两年来，总是有旧梦侵袭他的睡眠，让他不得安生。他咬着牙，喉间含着来回滚动的粗喘，却倔强地不肯彻底从口中吐出，最终只是如受伤的野兽一般发出低哑含混的呜咽。  
如此断断续续，反复整夜。  
梦似乎到了高潮，他的眼珠也不受控制地快速转动。在那紧阖的眼睑之下，倒不知他看到了怎样生动的梦境。他的脸上渐渐显露出了表情，却因为过分复杂而难以辨认，一张俊脸狰狞至极。若是此刻有人走到他身边，必会被他的脸色吓得再不敢靠近。  
“…………不、不……不！”  
男人猛地睁大眼，眼中的惊恐还未褪。在醒来之前，他终究是没能控制住自己，惊醒时嘴还微张着。这到底是怎样的一个梦呢？能让曾经的世界第一杀手也如此害怕。  
梦总是很奇妙。有人说，它是潜意识挣脱束缚后的映射。也有人说，它是记忆回溯于深夜的闪光。还有人说，它荒诞虚无，只是一些无用的信息随意地联结在一起，当不得数。男人却不知道自己该去相信哪种说法。  
他从来没有和别人聊过自己的梦，也很少和人聊过往。知道他的过去的人，现在已经不在他的身边，他自然也失去了倾诉的对象。但是，他心知肚明：梦境中的事情是真实的，他的反应也是真实的。他的畏惧，自两年前那天开始，就再未消散过。  
雨声入耳。他微微皱眉。这雨实在下得太久太嘈杂，以致他入梦时，也总有这样的雨声做伴奏，总能看到那令人心绪烦乱的雨。但是，这毕竟是雨……他曾与这样的气象相伴良久。而如今，陪伴这气象的又是谁？  
这是他不能深思的问题。  
他不愿再躺，坐起身来。房间里暗极，他却懒得开灯。两年已足够他熟悉这个房间。对于曾经的他来说，这个房间实在太简陋普通，从不是能让他驻足的地方。但是现在，他也不声不响、平静坦然地在这里住了这么久。  
过往的生活，早就离他远去了。

洗漱后又穿戴整齐，他出了房间。  
走廊上倒是亮着灯。他拎着西装外套走出去，下了楼梯，走到餐厅，随手便将外套搭在椅背上。这里满载烟火气，一位围着围裙的女性正在做早餐。而为他准备的Expresso早已放在了他习惯坐的位子上。他也没说什么，拉开椅子坐了下来。  
听到了动静，女性转头。她有一头褐色短发，东方人的面孔有些娃娃脸，看上去很纯真年轻。“Reborn先生，早安。”  
“早安，夫人。”Reborn冲着她颔首，“今天的咖啡也很不错。”这样的称呼有点古板，但他仍然坚持，以示尊重。  
“合你胃口就好。”奈奈笑了笑，转过身继续做早餐。  
若只是看这一幕，只怕大部分人都会误会他们之间的关系。但是，他们并不是什么夫妻，甚至算不上朋友，只能算是互有所求的同谋。Reborn借用了奈奈失踪的孩子之名暂住在沢田家，代价则是要为奈奈寻回她的孩子。  
然而，这个世界上只有Reborn一个人知道，这本就是他应负的责任，是他要赎还的罪孽。  
奈奈的厨艺很棒，家常菜做得恰到好处，有着爱的滋味。Reborn吃着这些平民食物时，总能想起纲吉。他当然也吃过平民食物，而非总是过着拉菲配菲力的奢靡生活。但是，坐在沢田家的餐厅，吃纲吉的母亲亲手做的早餐，他仍然会不可避免地想起纲吉。  
想起他的良善，他的心软，他的孤勇，还有他的一腔赤诚。  
这其实挺烦人。因为他其实不太想总是想起那个小孩。如果这个世界上，废物这个词会对应一个具体的形象，他曾以为就是纲吉那样。但是，事到临头，他才发现，真的蠢得不可理喻、自以为是到不值一提的那个人，其实是他自己。他的自作聪明，现在却需要他用无尽的悔恨和弥补去偿还。  
若是能偿还得了尚好，若是偿还不了……他目光一凛，吃下了盘中最后一片火腿煎蛋。现在可不是想太多的时候，他该去做自己的工作了。  
他擦了擦嘴角，站起身来，顺便拿起西装穿上。  
奈奈看着他，脸上带着温和的笑容：“今天也要出门吗？”哪怕要寻找的是自己的孩子，这位温柔的女性也从未催促过Reborn。然而这并不意味着她不着急。每天Reborn出门后，她在工作闲余，也会踏上寻找孩子的道路。  
早就被判定为不明原因失踪的纲吉，这个世界上至今仍有两个人在锲而不舍地寻找他。  
Reborn摘下礼帽为自己戴上，顺便微微弯腰行礼。“今天可能不会回来得很早。我出门了，夫人。”

出了门，狂风暴雨仍未停。Reborn后知后觉地意识到，这两天似乎也是台风天。然而，这几年的台风已经太多了，人们早都见怪不怪。就连民用伞的生产都纳入了强度更高的材料，随手一挥比一根棒球棍的杀伤力也低不了多少。这点雨在Reborn眼中自然不够看。他早就见过比这恐怖许多倍的气象，虽然现今的他无法控制气象，但曾经拥有过的掌控感仍然给了他足够的自信。  
他静静走在雨中。身边鲜有如他这般闲庭散步一般的人。他的步伐如此随意又轻缓，落进积水的洼处只能踩起小小的水花。偶有步履匆匆的人从他身边掠过，奇怪地瞥他一眼，却也无法在他的视野中留下痕迹。  
他的姿态在其他人眼中确实与众不同，只因没人会在这样的雨天将伞搭在肩上，从伞沿处抬头看着天，更别提一路保持这样的姿势。他的身上很快就被暴雨淋湿了。发丝湿透，脸上也都是一道道雨滴流过的痕迹。但他连眼也不眨，只是不断地向前走，高抬下巴，看那阴沉欲坠的天空。  
雨云密布的日子，他仍在等待。在等待一只风筝，在等待亲切地围绕着他的水滴鱼，在等待一个和他的少年重新建立联系的契机。  
而这，正是这过去的两年中，他最重要的工作。

夜深时，雨仍未停，他浑身湿透回到了沢田家。奈奈在厨房做晚饭，入口处的衣物架上挂着长毛巾。他习以为常地拽下来，随手披在自己身上，脱了鞋，踩着湿湿的脚印径直去了浴室。  
在他第一天这么做的时候，奈奈当然耐心地劝阻过他。但是他如此解释：“为了找回纲吉，这是不得不做的事情。”而总是温柔体贴的奈奈不过沉默片刻，就点头同意了。  
Reborn总是能从奈奈的行为举止中读出一个母亲的爱。那是一种既无私又排外的爱。他也并不意外，纲吉会有这样温柔又爱他的母亲。若非如此，纲吉怎么可能在这样的校园环境中成长，却还保持着如此纯真又理想的对友情的忠诚。  
将身体浸在热水中，胸前曾难以消弭的锁链留下的伤痕，现在早已看不见。他的身体又变回了自己熟悉的样子，劲瘦有力，肌肉匀称。但他不喜欢这样的变化。他从前也未曾想到，他最厌恶的那段时光的渐渐远去，竟会让他如此不快。  
不过这也是无法阻止的事情。就像神赐予神眷者的爱，也同样没有人能够拒绝。不过他现在倒希望这爱能够更多一点。不然为什么两年了，他还是联系不上纲吉？作为神眷者，他对那些东西的吸引力是天生的。按理说，只要他想，谁也无法阻止他走进世界的内面。  
他去过深山中的宗庙和祭坛，也去过纲吉造访过的新闻社，甚至走遍了全国的图书馆，却始终没能发现什么。就连纲吉本人的痕迹，都没有丝毫存留：学校的档案里没有了他的记录，网络页面检索不到他的信息，曾经的同学老师不记得他的姓名。仿佛一夜之间，过往都消失无踪。这个人就像从没活过一样，就像谁许下了被所有人遗忘的愿望，神力便如橡皮擦一般，将留下的痕迹都不自然地擦了个干净。唯一留下来的，只有两年前Reborn赶到祭祀场时，捡到的纲吉遗落的笔记本。  
这曾让Reborn一度怀疑，过去是不是只是他大脑擅自的杜撰，是他将梦当作了现实。幸而，还有奈奈站在他身边。纲吉唯一的痕迹，为数不多还能证明这个少年存在过的东西，都留在了沢田家，留在了这个家中还在寻找他的两个人的记忆中。  
他至今都对两年前发生的事情有许多疑惑。按照纲吉遗落在祭坛前的笔记，他明明去到了五十年前，代替了当时被献祭的自己，为何自己却会来到纲吉所在的时空？难道他们的命运也如此直接对换了吗？神明在操纵时空时，也会遵循如此简单粗暴、不可理喻的法则吗？为什么他彻底找不到纲吉的痕迹了？到底是什么力量在阻止他？他们又为何始终无法联系？那些风筝和水滴鱼到哪儿去了？  
他猛地睁开眼，从水中站起来。想不明白的问题，纠缠再久也是白费力气。他得再去一次雨宫家的神庙。

02

Reborn环顾四周。这山洞中的祭祀场，他已经来过好几次了。然而每一次都是一样，和五十年前他见过的样子毫无二致。  
他不知道纲吉来的时候，这里变成了什么样。但想来应该和五十年前不完全一样。至少，他应该进行了某种仪式，才能完成时间上的跳跃。可如今，这些仪式的痕迹都消弭无踪。而且……他看向祭坛的角落。他留在这里的列恩的后代也不见了。  
这是最让他觉得古怪的一点，也是他怀疑有什么力量介入了他的行动的最重要的原因。如果他和纲吉的命运直接调换，那么变色龙即使不在这里，也应该回到他的身边。那是他的命运中最重要的转折的开门钥匙，绝不可能无故消失。  
男人随手摘下礼帽，坐在他曾经被迫献祭时跪立的位置。帽子在他指尖轻轻转着，让他想起了简单的戏法。最简单常见的帽子戏法其实很好懂，双手张开，帽子仿佛被隔空控制着悬浮在空中，其实三者只是被一根难以察觉的线连接着。而他现在需要做的，就是发现这个纲吉消失了的魔术背后，那根难以察觉的线。  
而有的时候，问题的解答也许就像帽子戏法的真相一样简单。  
他又一次翻开了纲吉的笔记，照着上面的步骤，用树枝在周遭撒上水，拿出蛇酒和机械表，一边一格一格地倒掰指针，一边喝酒。  
十二格过去，指针经历了一次逆时针的轮回。他睁开眼，左眼又一次出现了两年前那次仪式的画面。他什么也做不了，只能静静地跟随着纲吉的视野，又一次扑向了祭坛上的那架明黄色风筝。倒转的水流瞬间淹没了整个视野。他咬着牙看到最后，左眼中却还是像断了信号的电视机一样黑了屏。  
他猛地闭上眼，让自己狂跳的心脏稍稍冷静。每一次重看这个情景，他那近乎PTSD的应激症状便要重犯一次。他苦笑一声：最近梦见这个场景的次数估计又要增加了。  
又一次做了无用功，Reborn有些疲惫地坐在了地上。按照笔记的描述，仪式无法成功是因为缺乏了媒介。如果有了媒介，他就可以直接回到二十年前，取代纲吉成为神眷者了。这就是为什么他那么在意那只变色龙的去向的原因。  
但这一次，他有了一个新的思路。他不再执着于要回到曾经的那场仪式。花了点时间调整呼吸，他站起身，开始在四周的地面上画五十年前那场献祭仪式上刻在地面的扭曲图腾。他的手有些抖，然而看着这些曾开启他的命运噩梦的图纹，他还是强行让自己冷静下来，仔仔细细地勾画好每一个细节。最后，他端坐在地，低头合掌，虔诚地祈祷了起来。  
他祈祷自己被神明看到，祈祷自己重新成为神眷者。  
如果没有记错的话，两年前的纲吉就是在这样不完整的仪式中，取代了自己神眷者的身份，成功完成了献祭。这说明，献祭的重点很可能在于供奉神明的决心，而不在于形式。那么自己如法炮制，又会发生什么呢？  
他在赌，这一次他会不会被阻拦。如果不被阻拦，他就有很大可能会再次成为神眷者，而如果被阻拦……总之，不论是什么样的结果，这个选择总是不亏的。  
而那个狡黠的魔术师，又是否会跳进他的陷阱呢？Reborn难得觉得有些期待，唇边也克制地勾起一点笑意。

——神明啊，我曾怨怼祢，背弃祢，离开祢，我认我的一切错，愿受一切罚。  
——但我也同样了解祢，熟悉祢，受过祢的恩惠，承过祢的爱。我是这世上陪伴祢最久的神眷者，是祢最苦恼的孩子，是曾离祢最近的羊羔。  
——如果我虔诚地期待，衷心地恳求，祢的神迹是否还愿意降临在我的面前？

——不行。  
什么？Reborn似乎听到了什么，疑惑地睁开了眼。  
——我说，不行。  
“你是谁？”他低着头，沉着声音问。他的身边没有任何人，这让他看上去像在自言自语。但是，他知道，有一个人，他看不见摸不着，却存在了，降临了，正在与他交谈着。  
——我是神明。  
“不，你不是。”Reborn忍不住笑了。曾身处神域的他，清楚地知道什么样的人才能以这种方式回应另一个神眷者的献祭祈祷。  
——我是。  
“你不是。”Reborn却斩钉截铁，“既然来了，为什么不出现？”  
——没有必要。  
“那你也没有必要阻拦我，何况，你也拦不住我。”Reborn放下手，抬起头来，看向祭坛上的神明雕像，“你不是神，你只是神的使者。所以，即使你介入献祭仪式，如果我的意志足够坚定，我也必定会被神明接纳，一样可以成为神眷者。你应该清楚这一点吧？”他其实并不完全肯定，只是诈一诈对方，表面却气定神闲得宛如一切皆在掌握。  
那人不做声了。Reborn再听不到那些仿佛直接传递到心底的话语了。可是他知道，视线并没有离去，存在并没有消失。他肆意地近乎讽刺地笑了。他知道他赌赢了。  
“所以，真的不考虑现身吗？还是说，你更希望和我在台风眼里相遇呢，蠢纲？”

片刻并不漫长，但是Reborn却觉得自己等了很久。他确实等了很久，过去两年里，每时每刻，每分每秒，他都在等这一刻。幸而，他的面前还是渐渐出现了那个人模模糊糊的身影——并非实体，而是不知从何而来的水滴鱼凝成的人形。  
他知道，神眷者在回应召唤时，可以选择出现的形态。如果对方以人类的身份出现，那么这个仪式便成了献祭仪式，然而，那样的他们之间隔着一道时空的墙，谁也看不见彼此，只有在交换身份的瞬间才能真正相见。现在既然能看到对方的身形，就意味着纲吉是以神眷者的身份，降灵到了当下的时空。这让他觉得心情复杂。  
然而，这一幕还是足够让Reborn心潮澎湃。他终于又一次打开了这扇去向神域的门，哪怕是以他自己作为赌注。两年了，他终于又见到了。他曾厌恶的，他如今渴求寻觅的，终于又出现了他的面前。只需要一眼，他便能从这个模糊的人形中，看出曾经熟悉的模样来。只是可惜，纲吉还是没有露出真容。  
沉默片刻，他突然开口：“你长高了。”  
对面似乎被他梗了一下，好一会儿才答：“没你高。”对方显然没想到，他们的交谈竟然会以如此接地气的话题开始。  
“那当然。你还需要再长长。”Reborn看得心烦，“既然都来了，为什么还要用这种欲盖弥彰的方式？我知道你可以真正地降临到这里。”只是那样，就必须以人类的身体了。  
纲吉却没中他的圈套，叹了口气，问：“你怎么又来了，Reborn？何必这么执着呢？”  
这话问得老气横秋，让Reborn觉得这似乎已经不是自己那个傻乎乎又一派天真的笨学生了。但如果不是一直这么天真，又怎么能在这样的时间，问出这样的问题呢？就算当时不明白，两年的时间还不够这个家伙想明白吗？为什么还要选择躲着自己，选择一个人留在那个鬼地方呢？Reborn有满腔疑问，而现在的他已经不会再像从前一般掩藏真心。  
他直截了当地问：“你应该不会傻到现在还想不明白吧？”  
“……想明白什么？”  
如果是曾经的他，在一时冲动之后，大概也就顺着这个台阶岔开话题了吧。但是，现在的他心知肚明，这是他该赎的罪，该背负的责任，他不配逃避隐瞒，也不允许这个傻到家了的少年逃避。  
“想明白，你只是一个从头到尾都被我骗得团团转的倒霉蛋。”  
水滴鱼凝成的人形突然有些溃散，却很快又凝成了实体。Reborn眯着眼，看出了藏在水滴鱼背后的那个人心中的动摇。这话很锐利、很出乎对方的意料吗？或许吧。但是，如果不够直白，那这个家伙绝不会愿意面对现实，这是他在那段教导学生的日子里充分了解到的重要事实。  
这次的沉默更久了。  
Reborn没能等到回答，也不难过，只是平淡地继续道：“既然都知道我只是从头到尾都在骗你，诱导你成为神眷者，为什么不用人类的身份回应仪式的召唤？只要回应了，你就可以不再做神眷者了，这样不好吗？”  
空气中荡开了一声苦笑。“你明明知道，我做这些都是为了救你，Reborn。”  
“但我并不值得你这么做，蠢纲。”  
曾经他也说，他并不需要纲吉为了他这么做，可那一遍又一遍重复的话语只是他以退为进的手段，是掩盖了真心的谎话。现在，他说的却是百分百的真心话：他并不值得，不值得这样的赤诚，不值得这样的奉献，不值得这样的敬重和倾慕。只是，他却忐忑于，他说了那么多次“狼来了”，这一次，对方还会不会信呢？  
然而，在短暂的等待后，他得到的回答却离题万里。  
“这已经不重要了，Reborn……哪怕这一切都是错的，也不需要再有另一个人来接受惩罚了。你已经逃走了，为什么还要回来呢？就让惩罚和痛苦都在我身上终结，不好吗？”  
这声音如此冷静，冷静得似乎说话者已舍弃凡尘。这让Reborn心中一跳，下意识反驳：“不好！”  
纲吉被他突然的大声吓了一跳，过了一会儿才好脾气地问：“为什么？”  
为什么呢？这样一笔烂账，又该从何处翻起，从何处重新核算呢？Reborn竟被问得一时无言。但他从来不是会在辩论这件事上认输的人，讲不出道理的事尚且能做得理直气壮，何况是他早就认定的事。“你是希望和我在这里聊吗？在这个随时可能召来真正的神降的仪式里？”他问。  
纲吉的气也不顺了。“你在威胁我吗，Reborn？我其实完全可以……”  
“你完全可以不管我。”Reborn打断了他，话中却都是势在必得的笑意，“可是，你还是来了，不是吗？”  
纲吉又不说话了。Reborn看不到对方的表情，却也能读懂他的赌气。这是一次双方都心知肚明的道德绑架。在这个少年出现的那一刻开始，他就已经输了这场赌局。  
只是，Reborn也早就不是在这场关系中占据主动、可以肆无忌惮地狂妄行事的一方了。他所倚仗的，只不过是纲吉对自己的感情和留恋。所以他等待片刻，还是递出了台阶：“我们该见面好好谈谈了，蠢纲。过去住了五十年的地方，突然离开，我也有点想念。和我见一面怎么样？”

03

水滴鱼在面前四散，游去未知之地，眨眼就消失无踪。仪式的痕迹消散，面前只剩下被喝空了酒的杯盏，和被倒拨后几无差异的钟表。Reborn眨了眨眼，一瞬间，竟觉得刚才发生的一切都只是幻觉。过去两年，这样的错觉早已不止一次，他也清楚自己的精神状态可能不太稳定。但是，现在却不是容许他出岔子的时候。  
他转身毫不留恋地出了洞穴。抬头，这一小片区域的雨竟停了，停得有些诡异。隔着林木，他仍能看到远处密布的云。因降水量增加而变得汹涌的林间溪流，自不知名处传来叮叮咚咚撞击山石的声响。空气清新如许，满载着蒸腾的草木汁液的滋味，吸入肺腑再呼出，只剩下透心彻骨的凉。而窄窄的光，就从云隙间穿入。  
那是一束来自遥远太阳的恩赐，灼烈得让人几乎睁不开眼。那是金色的、通向神域的通道，是连接神秘与现实的剪不断的线，是他追寻了整整两年的、引他走向那个人的梯。  
Reborn笑了，向前走了两步。斜入的光路中，一只风筝出现了，菱形的、缀着两只长长尾巴的、款式简单的尼龙风筝，一如曾经那般，在风中无力地飘摇。  
他下意识地伸出手去，看那风筝自空中一点点下坠。有点太慢，他等得心急，哪怕他知道他已经完成了最难的那一步，现在有着无穷无尽的时间来等待神的使者的接引。他从不知道自己会如此缺乏耐心，却又在心底不知名处，有着难以言说的近乡情怯之感。  
想见，不想见。要见，不要见。这些问题在心中缠成了线，早已不是如今的他能够想明白的。世界上最聪明最厉害的男人也逃不脱情感的陷阱，他只能用理智来约束自己，用冷酷得近乎严苛的视角来审视自己的所作所为。  
风筝终于落到了他的掌心，他的心跳却一下子变得激昂起来。下意识地，他闭上了眼。风声在他的耳畔呼啸，不知何处而来的雨落在了他面庞。他握紧拳攥住了风筝的尾缀，突出的指节写满了坚忍。这熟悉的感觉让他一瞬间仿佛回到五十年前。但是，曾经的绝望之源，如今却成了希望之始。他放松了身体，任由水滴鱼亲吻他的身体，台风与浪花瞬间将他最后的念头也淹没——  
蠢纲对气象的掌控，怎么会强得这么过分？

和过去两年的追寻相比，来到神域的过程有些简单得过分。他再次睁开眼，却被过亮的阳光刺痛了眼睛。在人间，他已经很长时间没有见过这样耀眼的太阳了。雨水越来越多，越来越丰沛，这无一不预示着气象正在逐步失控。然而，守护着天气的人，所拥有的力量却比当年的自己还要强大……这让他感到很是不安。  
他适应片刻，着急地彻底睁开了眼。而就在他的近处，一个少年正看着他。Reborn的眼睛一下子睁大了，快速扫过少年棕色的头发，明亮的褐眸，变得成熟稍许的面容，以及他那一身包裹得严实、直垂到脚踝的黑袍。再向下，一双白得过分的裸足正踩在草地上。他脸一沉，快步上前，不等对方反应就一下掀开了那身黑袍。  
纲吉吓了一跳：“你干嘛？！”他显然也没想到，刚见面Reborn就如此唐突，下意识挡了一下，却没挡住。  
一身白皙皮肉就这么出现在眼前。少年的身量仍是不足，哪里都瘦薄白嫩。然而，在这太瘦太白的身躯上，却突兀地横亘着无数熟悉的金色锁链。心口处赫然是一个橙色的奶嘴，奶嘴上的光芒明亮柔和，却比神域的太阳还要刺眼得多。  
看到了预想中的场景，Reborn的心却拧成一团。“……这东西，果然在你身上。”他说着，面色阴晴莫测，听上去似乎压着怒火。两年前少年扯断锁链的那一幕早就成了他梦魇的来源之一，让他时时刻刻都在担忧着。如今这担忧终于落到了实处。  
纲吉躲开了那近乎逼迫的凝视，从Reborn手中拽下衣襟，密密实实地将自己裹好，后退两步拉开了距离。“坐吧。”他一挥手，云层汇聚在Reborn身后，让他陷入一片温软。  
看着熟练地在云上盘膝而坐的纲吉，Reborn的视线难以克制地落在了他稍稍露出的小巧脚趾上。面前的这个纲吉是如此真实，让他的心情说不出地复杂。无法变得纯粹的喜悦已然笼上淡淡阴霾，却还是压不下那失而复得的激动。他双手紧紧交握掩饰住自己的情绪，清了清嗓子，才艰难地问：“你是什么时候想明白的？”  
说完，Reborn愣了愣。不知为何，竟是这个问题先脱口而出。他这才意识到，他可能比自己想象中，要更在乎这个横亘在两人之间的谎言。  
纲吉也愣了愣，但很快就意识到了Reborn在说什么。他的脸上浮现淡淡笑容，似乎并不将此放在心上，但细看又压着无数思量和苦涩。“什么时候……其实，在看到变色龙的时候，我可能就隐隐约约意识到了吧。但我当时没有想那么多，或者可能是不愿意想那么多。但是，当你穿着这身衣服追上来的时候，”他扯了扯身上的黑袍，“我就知道，你一直都在，只是装作不在而已。同一个时空不可能有两个相同的个体共存，所以那个装作不认识我的Reborn其实也是你吧？那一刻，我就都想明白了。”  
Reborn抿紧了唇。他没想到，纲吉想明白的时间，比他想象中更早。“那当时，你为什么不走呢？”他们都知道，这个“当时”指的是Reborn想要抓住纲吉、阻止他成为下一个神眷者的时候。“你明明有机会反悔的，为什么不走？”  
纲吉却笑了。“因为没有必要，Reborn。”  
Reborn抬头，看到了纲吉落在他身上的目光。那目光很温柔，有着超出这个少年本来年纪的包容。一时间，Reborn竟觉得，自己才是那个不懂事的、任性妄为的孩子。这真是荒谬，他一下就冷了脸。  
纲吉却不再像两年前一样，害怕他的每一次情绪转变，依旧继续道：“我逃走又能有什么好处呢？要么就是你会重新回到这里，做没有出头之日的囚徒。要么，气象失去了笼子，整个世界都会毁灭。这两个结局，我一个都不想看到。”  
“但我并不值得。”Reborn的语气变冷了。他想说这个世界也并不值得，却也意识到自己太过偏激，没有说出口。  
纲吉叹气道：“你值得。你是这个世界上唯一一个真正救了我的人，哪怕动机不纯，当时我也不愿意去相信，更不愿意为此放弃让你自由的机会。你其实也明白吧，这只是我的一场自我满足，你根本没必要放在心上。”  
话到此刻，似乎就走到了尽头。面前的少年表现得如此毫无破绽，让Reborn心烦得要命。他明知道这个孩子也是想要被拯救的，不然两年前，又怎会义无反顾地将满腔信任和依赖托付给自己这个不知来历的家伙呢？可他却表现得如此坚定，如此不在乎，好像这样的归宿，就是他毕生最重要的使命一样。  
这确实只是自我满足。是一个沉醉于英雄主义梦想的孩子一时的任性妄为。  
但是，哪怕用这样完满的、近乎圣人的说辞来伪装自己，纲吉仍然有一个致命的弱点。  
“那，你的妈妈呢？”他轻轻地吐露了撬开心门的咒语，锐利的视线没有错过面前人骤变的脸色，“两年了，她还一直在等你，蠢纲。哪怕你把自己在这个世界的痕迹都抹除了，她也从没有一刻相信过你已经死了。她仍然在等你回家。”  
本来还侃侃而谈的纲吉一下子卡了壳，甚至没有听出Reborn话语中的陷阱。他好一会儿才断断续续地回答：“……她，她总有一天……只要时间足够……”  
Reborn的心一下凉了：为了让自己找不到他，纲吉竟不惜做到这一步。怒意一下涌了上来，他却不知是该为谁。  
“沢田纲吉！”男人冷着脸一下子攥住了纲吉的衣襟，对上他茫然的视线，不允许他逃避，“她不会的。只要她一天不看到你的尸体，她就不会相信你死了。”  
“不……Reborn……别……”纲吉想要向后躲，却躲不开。他避开Reborn几乎能将他看穿的利眼，喉间迸出了痛苦的低吟。  
Reborn却一点余地也不留，指责像子弹一样噼里啪啦地瞄准少年的软肋。“你明明知道的。她会用接下来的一辈子来等你，花光她的所有钱来找你，在每时每刻都活在痛苦和悔恨之中，活在永无止境的回忆之中。只因为她生了你这样不负责任的儿子，所以她才需要受这么多罪，甚至要为了你，背负一辈子的枷锁，永远也没法解脱。哪怕她忘了你，她的心也永远有一块要空着，她的生活也再也回不去了。”  
纲吉闭上了眼，咬紧了牙：“够了……别说了，够了……”  
“而这都是你的错。因为你相信了一个不该相信的人，而且天真地要抛弃一切为了这个不值得的人付出。你以为这样的自我满足能感动谁？你只是一个懦弱胆小的可怜虫，一个永远长不大的青春期小屁孩，一个陷进自负的幻想里就不愿意醒来的懦夫！”  
“够了！我不想听！”纲吉突然大喊。他猛地睁开眼，同样攥住了Reborn的衣襟，近乎仇恨地瞪着Reborn，眼角都是猩红血丝。“为什么要这么说我！我明明都是为了你才这么做的！为什么要戳破这一切！为什么！”他的声音哽咽了，用力过度的手背凝出道道青筋。那个自卑的、渴望肯定的、一厢情愿又天真赤诚的少年又一次回来了。“Reborn，为什么连你也要这样否定我……就让一切都这么继续下去，到底有什么不好！”  
因为少年剧烈浮动的心情，天空中似乎也传来了闷雷和暴雨声。自虚空中川流而出的水滴鱼群躁动地在四周游荡，像是无数即将成形的小型台风。一时风雨欲来。  
Reborn却一点也不慌乱惧怕，只是冷静地对他说：“我说过了，不好。蠢纲，你选的这个结局，没有一个人会觉得幸福。”  
这句话瞬间击碎了纲吉最后的防御。他的脸一下子变得苍白，手上的力气也散尽。他闭上了眼，摇摇欲坠般虚弱地回应：“这就是……你就是这么看待我的吗，Reborn？”  
Reborn的心密密麻麻地泛着疼。但是，这一刻，他却无法退让。“是。”双齿咬合的一瞬间，他晃了神，咬到了舌尖。腥甜味在口腔中弥漫，他却神色不动。  
纲吉终于松开了手。“你走吧。”他转过头，倦怠地说。  
眼前一黑，Reborn知道，这场谈话终究还是不可避免地不欢而散了。

04

睁开眼时，Reborn并没有出现在山巅的老庙，而是回到了他与纲吉共享的那个卧室。他恍惚片刻，抬手，右掌张开又虚握，什么也没有握住。  
他坐起身，向外看去。窗外是总也不散的云，是争相坠落的雨，是无形无迹的风。而在其中，一只橙色的风筝正在远处的天幕上飘着。  
橙色……这个颜色唤起了Reborn不太舒服的回忆。他拧着眉。他的诅咒是金黄色的，因此他要承受无尽的灼烧和电击，但与此同时也被赋予了超乎常人的恢复能力。针对背神者的审判似乎都有着两面。而橙色的诅咒，意味着什么呢？他有些心神不宁。  
地上散落着他的背包和他带出门的一些杂物。在这个整洁得几乎像是没有人居住的房间里，这些物品显得很是格格不入。Reborn的房间总是很整洁，几乎没有什么属于他的东西，就好像他本身也不属于这里，随时就会离开一样。今天他却难得没什么心情收拾，只是弯腰捡起了纲吉的笔记。  
即使对笔记上的每一句话都几乎倒背如流，Reborn还是翻到了记载着和诅咒有关的信息的那一页。纸上的字迹很是稚嫩，因为长期翻阅而显得有些陈旧。Reborn突然晃了一下神：也不知道他的学生多久没写字了，现在还会写字吗？  
这样简单的问题却让他想了许久，并最终让他下定决心：下次见面，上课这件事就该提上日程了。纲吉已经缺了两年的课，连义务教育都没能完成，不能再如此放任下去。想得差不多了，他才终于集中精神重看笔记。  
纲吉的笔记记载了两种挣脱诅咒的方法。其一是在献祭仪式上，下一任神眷者亲手从上一任身上剥离，继承对方的诅咒，以实现惩罚的转移，这正是纲吉在Reborn身上使用的方法。另一个则是，只要被惩罚的神眷者逃离神域成为真正的背神者，锁链就无法惩罚一个失去了对神明的信仰的人。但是，诅咒仍然会留在神域，只要还有继任者，继任者就不得不赎先辈的罪孽，代替他成为下一个受罚者，直到锁链上的神力耗尽。显然，这两种方法都无法彻底消灭诅咒。  
然而，他却没找到关于诅咒被继承后可能产生的变化的记载。Reborn忍不住觉得有点头疼。今天发生的事情太多了，他和纲吉还没来得及谈到这个问题。而以纲吉对他的防备，他们暂时可能不会对此进行更多讨论。  
幸好，除了和纲吉重新联系上以外，他还有别的收获。至少今天的仪式让他意识到，之前他完全被纲吉的笔记误导了。  
不存在穿越时空的魔法，也不存在改变过去的神明的伟力。这只是一个难以参破的障眼法：所谓回到过去的仪式也同样是献祭仪式的一部分。两年前，他和纲吉的命运并没有交换，只是稀里糊涂地被仪式连结在一起，完成了一场本应如此的献祭而已。  
也不怪他没有反应过来，因为这个仪式和五十年前他被迫献祭时，雨宫家族设下的仪式并不太一样。这到底是神明在撒谎，还是记录下这个仪式的雨宫家族在撒谎呢？Reborn却想不明白。  
他拉起自己的袖子，看了看如今已变得完好的手臂。既然不存在命运的互换，那么许多疑问自然迎刃而解。身处神域的神眷者可以选择是否回应献祭仪式，也可以阻止风筝和水滴鱼的出现，这一点他比谁都清楚。虽然身体莫名恢复正常让人有点想不通，但这也许只是远离神域自然而然的结果。  
他抬起头，盯着窗外的风筝看了一会儿。心中总有一股冲动让他唤来那风筝，再去见一次纲吉，再去证实一次他的存在。但是，他的理智却告诉他，这些他担心只是幻梦的经历总有被证实的那一天。而现在他要做的，就是把这当作切实发生了的事情，留给被他逼得太紧的学生一点思考和转圜的空间。

转身走出房间，下了楼，他看到了在厨房忙碌的奈奈。  
“咦？原来你已经回来了，Reborn先生。”奈奈半转过身，露出一个浅浅的笑容。“我回来的时候没看到你的鞋，以为你还在外面。”  
“……抱歉，我忙昏了头，忘了。”Reborn这才意识到不对劲，低头看了看自己仍穿着的外鞋。干净的地板上都是他踩出的泥印。他又转身出去换鞋。  
奈奈跟了出来。“不用收拾了，我来打扫吧。”  
Reborn也没拒绝，只是抬头看着她。“你没事吗，夫人？”  
“我？我没事。”  
Reborn不说话了，只是指了指自己的脸颊。  
奈奈这才意识到什么。她抬手摸了摸自己侧脸上一道浅浅的划痕，有些泛红，显然是被锐器划破了。“啊，这个啊。没什么。只是伞的质量不太好，今天又被吹坏了。”她显然不愿多谈，转身又进了厨房。“我继续做晚饭了。你好好休息下吧，Reborn先生。”  
看着奈奈离开的身影，Reborn张了张嘴，又作罢。奈奈作为他的雇主，从来没有强求过他汇报自己的工作。他只会在有进展的时候才挑选重点的信息告诉对方，但每次都能看到奈奈听得专注的神情。他知道，这位母亲比任何人都焦急，只是出于秉性温柔，出于畏惧失望，才留给他如此多的空间。作为雇主而言，她可谓无可挑剔。而现在，终于有了突破性进展，如果她知道，一定会很高兴。  
可是，他却将和盘托出的冲动压制了下去。只因现在绝不是坦白的好机会。如果将纲吉的消息告诉了奈奈，他又该如何解释这个少年为什么不愿意归来呢？这位总是温柔坚忍的女性，在知道自己就是导致儿子失踪的罪魁祸首之时，还能容忍他待在这个家中吗？他并不畏惧自己可能承受的怒火和惩罚，但是，离开了这里，失去了属于人间的身份，他还能够像现在这样毫无后顾之忧地努力，将他愧对之人带回来吗？  
他没有那样的自信。  
所以，哪怕这是卑劣也好，他还需要在这里待一会儿，为将来做一些准备，还需要再试探纲吉的态度和立场。  
对不起，夫人，再给我一点时间。你的儿子很快就会回来了。我向你保证，很快。

夜里，Reborn又出了一次门。这次他没在街上乱逛，而是目标明确地进了一家酒吧。酒吧不算太吵闹，多是三两好友聚在一起喝酒闲聊，舞池里的人们也在轻松舒缓的音乐下小幅度摇摆着。  
Reborn点了一杯Negroni，甜蜜与苦涩交织着，橙香充斥口腔。喝了两口，他抬头，看向不知不觉坐在他身边的男人。  
“Kora，这次是什么事？”金发男人懒散又不耐烦，压着嗓子问。他穿着迷彩风的休闲装，额前总扎着头巾，坐下就点了杯和Reborn一样的酒。  
Reborn却难得地轻笑了一声。“没什么大事，可乐尼洛。只是来找你帮个忙。给我弄个身份来，应该不难吧？”  
“身份kora？”可乐尼洛转过头来，惊奇地看着他，“我们大名鼎鼎的Reborn，终于决定回到人间了？我还以为你准备当一辈子黑户kora！”  
“回到人间……”Reborn笑了。他知道可乐尼洛根本不清楚在他身上发生过的事情，但这词却用得意外地准确。之前的他就像一抹在人间游荡的孤魂，时时刻刻与世界割裂着，即使掺和地下世界的生意，也只不过是为了不给奈奈增添太多负担，为自己赚一点经费的同时更方便截取情报。但现在，当他终于见到纲吉的这一刻，人间的门也终于在他面前敞开了。他的眼中终于有了未来。所以，他需要一个能够在社会中继续活下去的，只属于他的身份。  
可乐尼洛却把这当作了Reborn一贯的嘲讽，面色微冷，故意凶道：“笑什么笑kora！要身份是吧？20万kora。”说着，他从酒保手中接过酒，下意识猛喝了一口，却立刻被呛到了。“咳咳咳！这酒这么回事kora！味道真怪kora！”  
Reborn看不惯他这副不会牛嚼牡丹的样子，却也懒得和他普及Negroni的妙处，只是接着他的话：“二十万？日元？”  
“不然呢？美元吗kora？你要是愿意给，kora，我求之不得。”  
“怎么涨价了？”  
“现在上面管得紧，要搞个安全的身份哪那么容易kora！你也不希望拿到手里的东西是有问题的吧，kora？”  
道理确实是这么个道理。何况，在地下卖了这么久的消息，Reborn也确实并不那么缺钱。对于现在的他来说，身份是一件迫在眉睫的大事。“成交。最快多久？”  
“尽快kora。等我消息吧。”可乐尼洛喝了口酒，突然又问，“你遇到了什么事，kora？”  
“地下情报网的中介人什么时候也这么八卦了？是最近缺生意吗？不介意的话，我可以再给你介绍点客户。”Reborn避而不答，只是闲散地调侃，哪怕他知道对方这么问可能只是出于好意。可惜的是，对于曾经的世界第一杀手来说，同伴是稀缺生物。更何况，他现在在做的事情，本就不方便透露给不属于世界神秘侧的人听。  
可乐尼洛立刻避之不及地站起身来。“你介绍的客户还是算了kora！上次那个家伙差点就把我的手给剁了kora，一个比一个凶！不想说就算了，我才懒得关心你kora！”端着酒杯，他转身正待离去，却在原地停顿了一下，回头看了Reborn一眼。“如果真的有什么需要帮忙的kora，你知道怎么联络我，Reborn。”  
Reborn抬起头，看着可乐尼洛的背影淹没在纷乱的舞池人群中，眨眼就不见了。他失笑，无声道了句“谢谢”。

离开酒吧回到沢田家中，Reborn放轻脚步摸黑上了楼，回到了自己的房间。  
回来的路上也一直在下雨，他身上湿了一半，却懒得再去洗澡，只是脱了外套，就随意地坐在了地板上。地上仍散落着离开前没收起来的杂物。窗外，远处的天上仍飘着那只一路跟着他回到家中的风筝。他渐渐放松下来，有些颓唐疲惫地抬手遮住了眼睛。  
在黑暗中，他重新开始回忆白天发生的事情，回忆那个少年出现在他面前的模样。深夜之时，他终于可以放肆情感，任由自己沉浸在难分是梦还是现实的想象中。他想到了少年的那只白皙的、透露出淡淡粉色的脚趾。当时他凝视着那压住黑袍一角的脚趾，只觉得自己看到了这个世界上举世无双的神迹，甚至忍不住想要上前去摸一摸。  
这确实是神迹，是他追寻已久的梦终于在面前实现的神迹。  
然而，他却没能亲手确认这神迹的存在。这让他觉得有些惋惜。  
下一次。他心想。下一次，要亲手碰一碰这个小家伙才行。要亲手确认，这不是另一个被他当作是现实的梦。  
而现在，他只想把那些困扰他的谜题都抛到身后，躺在床上好好睡上一觉。希望今夜，噩梦不会持续得太久。

05

又一次，Reborn从噩梦中惊醒。他猛地睁开眼，满耳都是聒噪的心跳声。然而，这也只是这两年来的日常。他静静等着心跳平缓，坐起身来，随手摸了一下额头的冷汗，立刻满手都是湿漉漉的。  
他也不在乎，只是照常起床出门，去做自己的事情。噩梦算什么呢？只要现实仍然存在，他就还有力气继续向前走，直到走到他的目标所在。  
奈奈一如既往地为他准备早饭，送他出门，然后再自己出门上班。为了养活这个家，她需要承担的压力远超常人的想象，但她从来没有表露过。哪怕Reborn从一开说就说明自己并不需要报酬，她也坚持每个月付薪水。Reborn知道，即使没有这笔钱，自己也会尽全力去寻找纲吉，但是他还是为了让奈奈安心，收下了这笔并不丰厚的薪水。  
而现在，就在奈奈以为他会像以往一样出门去寻找纲吉的踪迹之时，他却只是打了个时间差，出门做了必备的采购和工作，就又回到了房间。  
拉开窗，斜雨临面，他却一点也不在乎，只是伸出手去，召唤空中的风筝。在第一次传送的仪式成功之后，仪式的烙印就刻在了他的身上，让他能够自如去往神域。但是，也许是纲吉的力量比过去的自己更强大，甚至强大到可以影响这个仪式的象征物，所以每次召唤风筝的时候，Reborn总觉得这个飘在天上的小东西有点不情不愿，好像有两股力量在拉锯着。  
这让Reborn觉得有点可爱，他总是能借此想到那个孤零零待在台风眼中的少年。所以，他总是有着足够的耐心去等待风筝的呼应。  
抓住了风筝的尾缀，他闭上眼，任由自己去向天空，任由水流将自己淹没。

睁开眼的瞬间，Reborn面前就是一张熟悉的冷脸。只有十六岁的少年到底还是孩子气。然而，Reborn也不是那种被嫌弃一下就会不自在的人。他早就是个厚脸皮的成年人了。所以，任纲吉如何目光灼灼，他都只是施施然在云朵做成的桌边坐下，从随身的公文包里拿出了一沓又一沓东西。  
纲吉一看就看清了那是书本和练习册。他的脸更难看了，却还是倔强地一言不发。  
“今天先讲历史。”Reborn把课本放在了纲吉面前。这一幕多少有点滑稽。曾经，是纲吉带着书本和作业来找Reborn补课，现在却是Reborn带着同样的东西来主动给纲吉上课。身份调转了，做的事却还是一样，现实总是充斥着这样的荒谬。  
但是，对于Reborn来说，这却是不得不做的事情。且不说除了这件事以外，纲吉不欢迎他以任何身份和方式到来。对他而言，纲吉因为自己而没能完成中学教育，也是自己对他莫大的亏欠，无论如何都得弥补。何况，从这张日日都在的桌子看来，纲吉也并不像表面上那么排斥学习——Reborn很清楚这里是个多么缺乏娱乐的无聊地方。  
然而纲吉却还是要嘟嘟哝哝地抱怨：“都这个时候怎么还盯着我学习啊，你真当自己是我的老师啊。”  
这话说得很是嚣张。在Reborn过去的记忆中，纲吉从不这么和他说话，每次的抱怨逃避仍有足够的尊重敬畏。然而，他也不能怨纲吉对他有意见，毕竟是自己这个心眼太多的成年人做了坏事，受这样的惩罚也不为过。  
只是，这样的话对于Reborn来说仍然有些刺耳，让他忍不住反问了一句：“不是你的老师还能是你的谁？爸爸吗？”  
说完就见纲吉抬眼瞪他，不说话了。  
Reborn意识到自己有些刻薄了。在纲吉家生活了两年，他已经完全掌握了纲吉的背景，自然也知道他生长于没有父亲的单亲家庭。那些对自己的倾慕依赖中，说不定还真的有把自己当作父亲这类长辈的想法。他抿了抿唇，到底还是服了软：“我说得过了，别放在心上。把课本翻开吧。”再说下去，他担心这个容易冲动的小家伙又像第一天那样把自己请回家去。  
然而，真正上课时，他却不再想这么多。与过去一样，他会在纲吉做错时毫不犹豫地斥责，在他想不明白时扯着嘴角嘲讽，在纲吉不专心时用书脊狠狠敲他的头。纲吉恨极，却也只敢偷偷地抱怨，倒也没有真的把他赶走过。在接受教育这件事上，他们似乎取得了一种微妙的平衡。只有在这段时间里，他们会像过去一样相处，将两年间的种种压在心底，回到曾经纯粹的老师与学生的关系。  
课程终于结束时，纲吉已经彻底头昏眼花。他有两年的时间没有接触这样高强度的学习课程，重新适应仍然需要一点时间。Reborn每天都卡着他的极限给他灌输知识，倒也没真的让他崩溃过。只是讲课结束，多少要头脑放空双眼茫然片刻，才能缓过劲来。  
Reborn也不着急，只是坐在一边等着。他下意识去看远处变幻的气象，总觉得那些云雨雷电、霜雪冰雹都比以前更近了，天幕的颜色也更深沉了。看了好一会儿他才回过神来，却见纲吉正神情复杂地盯着自己。他才意识到他已经不是被囚在这里不得离开的神眷者了。  
将过去种种皆抛却，他张口问：“今天想听什么？”  
纲吉愣了下：“什么想听什么？”  
“我说过，如果你好好上课，我就会告诉你我的事情。你想听什么？”Reborn好脾气地解释了一遍。  
纲吉似乎这才想起了还有这件事，神情古怪地问：“你还当真了？”  
那是Reborn第一次来却差点又被赶回去时，纲吉如此质问：“你说你是我的老师，有义务带我回去，但我了解你什么呢？我什么都不知道，我只是一个一厢情愿的傻子。Reborn，你从来没有把我当成你真正的学生，从来没有对我敞开心扉过。”  
当时，Reborn却仿佛抓错重点般问：“你想知道什么？”  
纲吉大概只是想把Reborn骂走，却被他的问题梗得说不下去，反而自己闭上了嘴。  
而Reborn这样的机会主义者自然不会放过这样的绝妙时机：“只要你不随便赶我走，你想知道什么，我都可以告诉你。”说完，就被恼怒的纲吉又一次赶了回去。  
然而，在那之后，纲吉就不再如此了。他只是在Reborn来的时候摆着一张臭脸，故意耍脾气折磨他，抓住一切机会和他拌嘴，却又在上课时像个不那么聪明乖巧却惹人疼的学生一样跟着他的脚步。只是，他再也没有提起过这件事，就好像这个在吵架时被他下意识甩出来的心中的疑问再也不存在了一般。  
Reborn却不愿意让这件事如此过去。当他们之间隔着种种欺骗隐瞒的时候，他尚且不愿意逃避。如今需要解开误会和心结时，他自然更不可能这么做。所以他只是平静又耐心地重新问了一遍：“你想听什么？”  
纲吉拧着眉，满脸都是不相信：“你会愿意就这么告诉我？之前我问了那么多遍，你也从来没说过，我怎么知道你是不是又在骗我？”  
看着少年满脸的戒备，饶是理智稳重如Reborn也忍不住叹了一口气。他知道，信任一旦破碎，总是需要耗尽努力才能缝合，这也是无可奈何的事情。他要做的事情还有很多，现在就泄气怎么行？  
他突然严肃起来，脸上的笑都散了。“我可以向你保证，纲吉，从现在开始，我不会向你说一句谎话。我会尽量知无不言言无不尽，实在不能说的事情，我也只会沉默，不会骗你。”  
纲吉愣了一下，没想到他突然做下如此郑重的承诺。他抿了抿唇，似乎想要再说些刻薄话，却又放弃了。但他也并没有说他相信这番话，只是用审慎的目光打量着Reborn，问：“什么都可以吗？”  
“什么都可以。”如果对他的了解能够让纲吉改变自己的固执，那么Reborn愿意将自己的心剖给对方看。可惜的是，他的心似乎并不具备如此价值。  
“那……”少年的眼神闪躲了一下，似乎有些犹豫，却还是问出了口，“二十二年前，到底是怎么回事？”

06

Reborn愣了一下，没想到纲吉最先问的竟是这件事。他不动声色地瞥了纲吉一眼，压下心中的考量。“想从哪里开始听？”  
纲吉似乎也没想到他如此轻易地就答应了。他的神情有点纠结，却很快下定了决心。显然，好奇心占了上风，胜过了畏惧和猜疑。“从头开始听。我想知道全部。”  
Reborn忍不住笑了笑。他从前从未觉得纲吉的孩子气如此可贵。他的心中总是藏着无数算计，即使听出了如此诚挚的关切，也只会将这当作可供利用的线索，而无法从这好意中体会到纯粹的幸福。但现在，他却觉得，再没有比这一刻更幸福的时候了。  
在他最痛苦艰难、孤立无援的时候，就是这个孩子一直陪在他的身边。  
获取信任、潜移默化地影响对方的思量一时皆被他忘了。他凝视着纲吉的眼眸，那暖暖的橙棕色像融化了一整个太阳。这个孩子仍然拥有如此温暖明亮的眼眸，这就是让他最为庆幸的事情。他做过的错事，到底还是没有真的毁了纲吉。  
“Reborn？你怎么了？”纲吉却误会了他的凝视，脸冷了下来，“你要是不想说，也没必要勉强。”  
Reborn这才回过神来，好笑地摇了摇头。“两年不见，脾气变得这么大。”但他也没有斥责的意思，反而更像是宠溺的嗔怪。“耐心点，这是个很长的故事。”  
纲吉有些恼怒，却还是乖乖地闭上了嘴。  
“关于雨宫孝明的事，我应该都已经告诉过你了。而且，你得到了那本记者笔记，知道的说不定比我还多。我想我不需要再做什么补充了？”看着纲吉点了点头，Reborn就继续道，“那么，接下来我就要讲另一个人的故事了，一个叫雨宫玲音的女人的故事。”  
“雨宫玲音？她也是雨宫家的人吗？”  
“对。而且，她的另一个名字，就叫雨宫孝明。”  
“你是说……”纲吉睁大了眼。他想起了那本曾被他翻过无数遍的笔记本，才发现那上面似乎从未提到过雨宫孝明的性别。毕竟，这样一个男性化的名字再配上那些穿着男装的照片，谁也想不到本人竟会是女性。  
面对纲吉的震惊，Reborn却觉得很愉悦，连讲述这段让他不快的历史，也变得有意思起来。“她对外宣称是男性，一直伪装自己，就连证件上的身份都一直是男性。然而，她本人却是货真价实的女性。而这点，我直到二十二年前才知道。”  
“你既然已经成为了神眷者，应该也知道该怎么和下界交流了吧？献祭仪式的本质是借由同时存在于两个时空的媒介，将两个神眷者——献祭者和回归者跨时空地连结在一起，打开前往神域的通道。这个过程中真正起作用的是发动仪式的神眷者的决心。可是，身处神域的神眷者可以选择回应这个仪式的态度。所以，献祭仪式同样成为了神域和人间沟通的特殊途径。”  
纲吉听得入迷，下意识提问：“如果是这样的话，那岂不是不是神眷者就做不到这一点。”  
Reborn流露出一丝赞赏。“没错。所以在以前，和神眷者沟通的人往往是往任的神眷者。这也就意味着，每一次真正的献祭仪式上，在场的其实有三个神眷者：被献祭的那个，归来的那个，还有三十年前回来的上一任神眷者。”  
“上一任？”纲吉皱眉，似乎想起了什么，“可是你不是说，神眷者的诅咒就是……”  
“每一任神眷者归来时，就是上一任神眷者死去之日——没错，这个被杀死的人，就是过去三十年能够与他们联系的唯一一个人。”他顿了顿，咽下了这一刻莫名涌上的感伤，毫无破绽地继续着故事。“所以，雨宫玲音作为我的上一任神眷者，成为了和我联络的人。而她的上一任，就死在我的献祭仪式上。”  
尽管Reborn语气平静，这个故事仍然能让人听出，命运对神眷者是多么残酷。纲吉忍不住咽了口口水。“所以，二十二年前……”  
“二十二年前，我本该回来的，而那个女人也本该在那场仪式中死去的。”Reborn的脸色冷了下来，“但是，那都是雨宫家族的规矩仍然存在时的事情了。我身处神域，对于人世间一切的消息都来自这个女人。当一个人整整三十年都只能和一个人沟通的时候，哪怕再有戒心防备，也难免会产生信任和依赖。我也是人，自然不能免俗。所以，虽然在回来之前，我也动了点手段，但至少在我回应那个仪式的时候，我相信这个人是真的会带我回来。”  
过往的一幕幕似乎又浮现在眼前。窄小的陌生房间，被供奉的神明雕像，满地水痕画成的奇怪图案，沟通天地的礼器和祭品。虽然他并没有回到山洞中的祭坛前，一切仍和噩梦最初的开端如此相似，就像诅咒的轮回生生不息。然而，至少在那一刻，他诚挚地相信着，这就是希望和未来的起点。  
“可是在我回到人间的时候，看到的却是一个坐在轮椅上的女人。我有点惊讶，不过这对我来说也不是什么事。我只是好奇作为神眷者，她怎么会失去双腿。即使回到人间，神眷者往往仍然能拥有漫长的生命、健康的体魄和难以消逝的青春。但我都没有放在心上，我甚至对她感到怜悯。这就是我犯的第一个错误，过分轻敌。”他顿了顿，“而我犯的第二个错误就是，我没有意识到，在场的本应还有一个人。”  
“还有一个人？”  
“如果她真的想要把我带回人间，在场本应有一个新的神眷者。”看到纲吉一脸恍然大悟，Reborn才继续往下讲，“当年我的献祭仪式并没有真正完成，是雨宫玲音和神明双重的力量逼迫我提前献祭。我甚至没能目睹前任神眷者的回归。所以我以为这就是正常的，既然没有上任神眷者我也可以去往神域，那么，即使没有下一任神眷者，我自然也能回到人间。”  
“但你不能。”纲吉听懂了。“不是你，就是她。如果你们俩都不成为神眷者，笼门打开，就再也没有能锁住气象这头野兽的东西了。”  
Reborn意识到纲吉竟把神明称作野兽，却并没说什么，只是将疑问默默记在心中。“当时的我太年轻了，对这一切知之甚少。其实对我来说，我根本不在乎世界会不会毁灭。如果她把一切都告诉我，我可能会拖着全世界一起下地狱吧。但是，她却不是这么想的。我把她当成了我的恩人，却没想到她和我已经进了必死之局：这个世界已经太久没有新的神眷者了，我们两个人中，只有一个人有资格拥有未来。”  
对于纲吉来说，这似乎太残酷了。他抿紧了唇不说话，眼神却明亮至极。  
“然后，就是我犯的第三个错误了。我从来没有想到过，当年我杀死的人中，有她的父亲。”Reborn嘲讽地笑了。他很少如此真情实感地嘲讽自己。但是，他又不得不承认，他所承受的一切罪责和惩罚，多少都归咎于自己的愚蠢和莽撞。没有无缘无故的恨和敌对，一切都是有因果的。“这不奇怪。神明爱的孩子常常流着同样的血，所以一支血脉会一代又一代地成为神眷者。在雨宫玲音是神眷者时，上一任神眷者、也就是她的父亲成为了负责联络的祭司，并最终死在了我的枪下。雨宫孝明其实就是雨宫玲音父亲的名字，而在回到人间之后，她就继承了她父亲的身份，像复仇的鬼魂一样继续在人间活了下来。”  
然而。Reborn心想。我和雨宫玲音又有什么差别呢？我们注定都要像游魂一样活着，一辈子只为了复仇和赎罪。  
“总而言之，就在我满心以为重获自由的时候，她以自己的双腿为代价，召唤出了惩罚背神者的锁链困住了我。当我被绑得倒在地上动弹不得的时候，她就在我面前细数我的罪状。我才知道，她竟然这么恨我，想要把我永远关在这里。我记得，她好像还试图用匕首扎穿我的心脏……”  
少年突然握住了他的手，力气大得惊人，竟将他捏得有点疼。  
Reborn有些受宠若惊，却并未表露，只是浅笑着，问得很温柔：“怎么了？被吓着了？放心，当时的我长了个心眼，是以神眷者的身份降临的，所以除了有点疼，倒暂时没有生命之忧。”他意识到坐在对面的还是一个从来没见过血的小朋友，立刻调整了措辞，不让这一切显得太血腥。  
纲吉却没有领会他的好意，脸色反而越发难看。但他什么也没说，只是神色莫测地盯着Reborn。  
Reborn只好继续安抚他。“别担心，我这不是没事？我毕竟是曾经的世界第一杀手，而她说到底只是一个普通人，怎么可能真的制服我？”他略去了那些艰难的挣扎和难以忍耐的疼痛，直接跳到了结局。“总之最后，我夺了她的刀杀了她。既然她不想让我活，我自然也不可能让她活的。”  
然而这样的结局还是太残酷了。Reborn小心地观察了一下纲吉的表情，发现他似乎接受良好，这才继续。“但是，这也意味着我没有更多的选择了。所有的卷宗都被那个女人藏了起来，而她在死前也不愿意告诉我，只说都被她烧了。我被背神者的锁链绑住又被捅了一刀，只有神的祝福能够救我的命。我不得不回来继续做神眷者。但是，那个时候我还是不愿意相信自己有可能再也回不来，所以在离开前，我布置了疑似自杀的现场，清理了一切和我有关的痕迹才消失。我不希望等到我真的能够回来的那天，还要面对满世界的追捕。如果不是那截无意中被她砍下的锁链，这一切本应该很完美的。”  
纲吉仍然沉默不语。他低头，看到纲吉仍攥着他的手。他觉得有些好笑。“怎么了？蠢纲，你不说，我可不知道你在想什么。”  
在Reborn温和的目光下，纲吉依旧沉默。Reborn也猜不出他的心思，只是这个善良的少年，在听了这样的故事之后，心中多少会有些动荡吧。而他暗暗期望，这个故事能够撬开这个固执的少年的心门。  
“你问了我这么多，我也有个问题想问你。”他岔开了话题。  
纲吉还有些恍惚，却还是下意识地产生了防备。“什么问题？”他微微皱眉。  
然而，这却是个哪怕会引起纲吉的恶感，Reborn也不得不问的问题。所以他只作未觉。“你的奶嘴为什么变了颜色？你承受的惩罚是什么？”  
纲吉的脸一下冷了。他转过头去，硬梆梆地说：“和你没关系。”

07

“喏，你的货kora。”甫一见面，可乐尼洛就将证件拍在了桌上。  
Reborn也不管他招来酒保点单的大呼小叫，自顾自拿起来看。可乐尼洛做事一向靠谱，这些证件基本和他当年入境的资料一模一样，也不知道对方是怎么让这个五十二年前的身份重新变得合法的。然而，这对于Reborn来说，也并不是他需要思考的问题。他们俩的关系从来钱货两讫，干脆利落，过度的窥探只会引来危险。  
他收了东西，便将随身的运动包放在了桌上。“要点点吗？”为了防止被追踪，这样的生意从来都只用现金交易。  
“这么小的生意，用不着kora。在我这里，这点信誉你还是有的kora。”可乐尼洛不知又点了什么酒，喝得愁眉苦脸。“反正要是有问题kora，我就亲自上门找你。”  
Reborn笑了笑。“那你可未必能找得到我。”  
可乐尼洛当即转过头来，眉头一挑，透蓝的眼流露惊讶。“怎么了kora？准备金盆洗手了？什么情况kora？”  
“差不多吧。”他必须要为融入地上世界做好准备。原本的世界第一杀手退了一步成为了情报贩子，现在再退一步也未尝不可。反正在这个时代，他还没有在里世界做出什么不可替代的丰功伟绩，想要脱离自然算不上难。  
“没想到啊kora……”可乐尼洛的表情变得复杂起来。他又无知无觉地喝了一口酒，随即整个脸都皱了起来。“咳咳咳！呸呸！kora，什么鬼东西！”  
Reborn忍不住笑了笑。在回归人间的这两年，可乐尼洛是除了奈奈之外唯一一个和他一直有固定联系的人，算得上是相处不错的同行。虽然不至于到不舍的地步，但是他也多少有些感慨。“不管怎么说，可乐尼洛，这两年，谢了。”  
金发男人这下是真的惊讶了。“Kora，你竟然也有说人话的时候？”他上下打量着Reborn，就像在打量刚出土的文物，满脸都写着我还真没见过这个世面。然而，在意识到Reborn并不是在开玩笑之后，这些搞怪夸张的调侃就散去了，只剩下惆怅。“你这家伙kora，说到底人还是不错的。上次不是你，我估计就葬送在西街那帮人手里了。既然你打算退了，我欠你的这个人情，就现在还你kora。”  
“哦？你打算怎么还？”  
“一个忠告kora。你大概不知道，和你住在一起的那个女人kora，她已经被盯上很久了。”

聪明人说话从来只需要点到即止。在回去的路上，Reborn忍不住反复思索可乐尼洛的话。最近他一门心思放在纲吉身上，还真的没有注意到奈奈遇到了什么问题。他当即去调查了一下，这才发现，奈奈竟然被一伙搞科学研究的人缠上了。  
而在截获了这帮人的背景之后，他的脸色终于彻底阴沉了下来。这群人之中，竟然有一个名叫立花阳介的核心成员，有一个三代内的姓雨宫的旁系长辈。一无所知的奈奈自然不清楚这些人的目的，但Reborn却心知肚明。  
他并没打算瞒着纲吉。在又一次来岛上时，他干脆利落地将情况全部交代了出来。  
纲吉听得发愣，过了一会儿才消化Reborn话中的含义。“你的意思是，有人在研究雨宫家，研究神眷者？”  
“不排除这种可能。”Reborn不喜欢把话说死，哪怕他的直觉和预判总是准得可怕，尤其是那些指向坏结局的。他不打算恐吓纲吉，却也不希望对方忽视这件事的严重性。“你离开的这两年，气象越来越不对了。之前你其实也多多少少感觉到了吧？过度的降水，过多的异常天气，还有越来越难以预测的气象……”  
“我知道，”纲吉难得有些急切地接了话，“我在这里都能看到。”  
“过去一个月，我几乎没有见过晴天。各地都是洪汛，霜冻，冰雹，雪灾。整个世界的气象简直乱了套。不带伞根本无法出门，但带了伞也一样会淋湿。堤坝修建，雨具开发，下水道的扩建和分流……全世界都在应对气候的乱象，但我们都知道，这还只是一个开始。”  
“所以？那些人为什么要来找……”纲吉突然卡壳了一下。除了第一次见面，Reborn再也没有在纲吉面前提过奈奈的事，所以这个称呼也已经许久没有在这个背井离乡的少年口中出现了。但他神色不变。“找妈妈呢？”  
Reborn无声地叹了一口气，没有揭开纲吉倔强的掩饰。“因为风筝，蠢纲。在我们重逢的那天，那束突兀的阳光里，风筝落了下来。”即使是在全国性的气候观测中，这也是一件极其异常的事情。哪怕再超出常理，在天气乱象频生的今天，这批研究者也绝不会放过这个可能的突破口。更何况在那些人中，还有一个雨宫家的后代在推波助澜。  
纲吉的脸色一下子变得难看了。这也难怪，即便是Reborn也没有想到，只是这么一次异常，就会被人捉到破绽。他果然是远离危险的世界太久了，以至于失去了足够的敏锐度。“抱歉，我该早点注意到这一点的。我对这件事太疏忽大意……”  
“不，是我的错。”纲吉痛苦地闭了闭眼，“是我给妈妈带来的麻烦……她现在，还好吗？”  
看到纲吉这副样子，Reborn也不由得失了表情，不知该如何去安慰这个孤独又倔强的少年。“她现在还没事。那些人说到底只是研究人员，不会为难普通公民。但是……”他犹豫了一下。他知道，接下来的这些话只有说出口，才能达到此行的目的，才能在纲吉“回家”的天平上加上足够重的砝码。但是，这毕竟太残酷了，对于一个只有十六岁的少年来说，太难以承受了。他突然就有些不忍心了。  
“但是什么？”然而，在奈奈的事情上，即使Reborn想退，纲吉也不会允许他退。这是他的母亲，他唯一的血脉亲人，哪怕远在天边也无法割舍的与人世的联系。  
Reborn不得不狠下心来：“但是，如果他们查到了你的失踪，还查到了我这个不明身份的人，事情就很难说了。我也不知道那个和雨宫家有关系的人手头都有些什么，对情况掌握到了什么程度。但是，如果他知道得足够多，他就会发现这一切都很可疑。”  
这一切都是基于最坏可能的假设，却也是他们不得不考虑的现实。  
纲吉的脸色变得更加难看了。他并没有想到自己的失踪竟然还会带来这样严重的后果。  
Reborn却不再说了。他知道，他已经加上了足够的砝码，再施压只会适得其反，说不定纲吉还会怀疑他所说的一切是不是真的，是不是只是骗他回家的手段。毕竟这样的诱导他过去干得也不少。如果真的闹到那一步，那他就是真正的罪人了。  
而且，更重要的是，他到底是心软了。  
他自诩心肠冷硬，很少能尝到心软的滋味。但是，看着这个十六岁的孩子盘坐面前，愁眉苦脸地自责着，他还是觉得胸口闷痛。他知道这一切都不是这个孩子的错，是自己这个骗他牺牲的坏人的错。但是，选择的后果却不会由自己来承担，而只会落在这个十六岁少年窄窄的肩上。  
这让他如何舍得。这让他如何忍心。他的学生，他的朋友，他的恩人，却也是他的愧对之人。他恨不能以身替之，却连这样的资格都没有。他只能静静地坐在旁边，看着纲吉经历这些痛苦，看着他曾经犯下的错误招致的结局。  
现在的他，连道歉的资格都没有。  
看了许久，他终于还是忍不住伸出手，将少年毛茸茸的头按进自己怀中。  
纲吉愣住了，挣了挣，却被按得牢，没挣脱。他闷闷的声音从男人的胸口传出：“Reborn，你干嘛？”隔着厚厚的西装衣料，那声音的振动仍然毫无阻碍地抵达了心脏。  
Reborn闭上了眼。他明明想好了不要给纲吉任何退路，也不要给纲吉任何承诺的。但是到了此刻，这些算计和底线就都消失无踪。他只想让这个吃尽了苦头的孩子别再难过，别再悲伤，别再烦忧。  
他低头，唇碰到了少年的发顶，却没有用力落下。“没事，还有我。”他轻轻地、低低地说。  
而他确信这低得过分的声音，也同样毫无阻碍地传达给了他想传达的人。  
怀里的少年终于不再挣扎了。他安分地趴在Reborn胸口，过了好久，才不情不愿地答：“嗯。”  
这一刻，一切都是如此的恰到好处。如果这一秒能够延续，那Reborn真希望能延续到天荒地老，就像神域永远不变的阳光。  
如果这个孩子能一直待在他的身边，那该有多好。  
也许是气氛太好，他竟忍不住问出了口：“你还是不愿意和我回去吗？我知道你不想让我成为神眷者，但是为什么要委屈你自己呢？你完全可以逃走，让这个世界自生自灭。或者，我可以为了你去找下一个神眷者……”  
“来不及的。”下意识地，纲吉回答，却又立刻意识到什么，连忙补充，“而且，这个世界上有谁愿意献祭自己呢？我不想再去伤害另一个无辜的人。何况你也根本不知道该怎么去找神眷者，不是吗？”  
“来不及？什么来不及？”Reborn却不会放过少年难得的漏洞，当即追问。  
纲吉却没有抬头。他的声音闷闷的，让人必须侧耳细听，才能听清说了些什么。“没什么……别问了，Reborn。别再问了。”

08

Reborn践行了对纲吉的承诺。他本已打算从里世界撤离，如今却因为这件事，不得不重新找上了可乐尼洛。  
金发男人性格虽不刻薄，但向来是爱看热闹的。看到他找上门来，脸上写满了好奇和调侃。Reborn只当看不到。  
他们之间有一种莫名的默契：虽然Reborn是个没有来路的家伙，但他的软肋也同样摆在了身边。只是，想要试探着去动一动这个软肋的人，却也要看自己有没有命从Reborn手下活下来。而对于可乐尼洛这样的聪明人来说，他自然不会做这种可能搭进命还吃力不讨好的傻事。所以哪怕他对奈奈一家的情况一清二楚，也从来没有试图探究过更多。  
他只是拿了钱，把Reborn需要的消息交到了他的手里而已。

那两天，Reborn并没有去找纲吉。他拿到了立花阳介的基本资料，就径自出门去了一趟东京。气象研究所常常都坐落在城郊或高校，如今却设在国家的心脏之地，由此也可以看出上层对于气候危局的重视。  
但这都不被Reborn放在心上。他虽然脱离里世界日久，却不代表他的能力也退步了。相反，在孤岛上独自一人的日子里，他的身体素质一日比一日更加强化。这既是因为神的恩赐，也是因为神的惩罚。  
捏着老伙计CZ75，他压低帽檐，影子一般从门廊蹿入。  
威胁那个追名逐利的软骨头甚至没花上三分钟，Reborn就招摇地从研究所后门走出，拐过几个街道，到了监视摄像头看不到的地方。  
今夜是个难得的阴天。抬头仍然看不见星月，只能看到连绵层叠的云。云影重重，缝隙里似有光。  
月亮本身是不会发光的。它只是反射着太阳的光辉，就像虚伪的骗子穿上华服，就能将自己伪装得体面高尚。但是人们仍然时时抬头仰慕月光，因为人就是这样趋光的生物。活着的每个时刻，他们都在孜孜不倦地追求生命里的光。  
Reborn一时有些感伤。如果这光能够像阳光和月光一样轻易地被分辨就好了，这样像纲吉这样缺少光照的小孩，就不会被自己这样只会在有所求时付出体贴和好意的人欺骗了。  
回来的每一天，他都活在忏悔中，活在噩梦中，活在恐惧中。即使是重逢后的这些天，他也常常会做再次失去纲吉的梦，会从这些噩梦中惊醒，会害怕自己弄混了梦和现实。找不到纲吉时，他时刻觉得自己已濒临崩溃。可是，当那个少年再次回到他身边，他那本已凋零了大半的生命，如今就像重新开始光合作用的植物一般，又渐渐活了过来。  
他的阳光，终于回到了他的身旁。他只是虚伪的月亮，但是，在阳光重新落在他的身上之时，他也愿意带上虚伪的面具，藏起自己满心的不屑和污泥，做黑暗时刻人间的守卫者。  
他知道，今夜只是一个开始。就算解决了这一个，还会有下一个人意识到不对劲。就算安置好此刻，也会有下一刻的危机。只要气候的问题不被解决，只要神眷者的异常仍然存在，他的少年仍然会有被盯上的风险。  
但是，这也无关紧要。因为他有一辈子的时间去和这些人周旋。因为纲吉送给他的这一生，他都要为这个孩子而活。

再次回到孤岛时，Reborn心中忐忑。他有些担心纲吉会不会问他去干了什么，事情又是怎么解决的。因为他也还没想好要不要将全部经过告诉对方。他曾承诺过，他的口中再不会有谎言。但是，他却也不知道，纲吉能不能接受那个拥有黑暗过去的、属于地下世界的自己。  
幸运的是，纲吉什么都没问。他仿佛对一切都兴致缺缺，又仿佛是对Reborn的承诺过分信任。他们默契地让这件事悄无声息地过去了，每日只聊些课本和作业的琐事。  
当Reborn试探性地提起奈奈的时候，纲吉终于不再排斥了。他不会应和，不会回答，只会沉默地听。但这就已经足够了。Reborn自然不会放过机会，每天见面时，有三分之一的时间在讲奈奈的事：讲她烹饪的三餐，讲她辛苦的工作，讲她在纲吉刚刚失踪时浑浑噩噩的状态，讲他几次夜间听到的隔壁房间压抑的痛哭。  
纲吉听得整张脸都绷得紧紧的。Reborn常常觉得他下一刻就要张口说出什么惊人之语，甚至暗暗期待某个瞬间，纲吉会主动提出要跟他回去。但纲吉却远比他想得更加倔强。即使听到奈奈因为找不到他不得不去接受了心理治疗，他也什么都不说。  
除此以外，便是Reborn自己的故事。他从自己记忆的起点开始讲起。年幼失怙，他不得不一个人在里世界摸爬滚打。六岁他就拿起了枪，杀了生命中的第一个人。然后，就是不断地杀人，杀人，杀人，直到他声名远播，成为了黑市榜单的第一人，世界最强的杀手。  
他总觉得自己的人生其实很无趣。隔着五十年再回想，当时的种种都已太远。金钱，感情，欲望，曾经他执迷过厌烦过看透过的一切，都已如隔雾看花，怎么都不分明了。但是纲吉却似乎对他这段无聊乏味的人生很感兴趣，总是用那双眼睛专注地盯着他，无声地催促他继续往下讲。  
但他还是很快就讲完了这段枯燥的人生。他还记得在孤岛上时，他常常怀念自己的前半生，所以哪怕在和纲吉闲聊时，也会在话语中不经意带出过往的痕迹。可是，只是这两年的经历，却足够让这些已经在他脑海中埋藏五十年的记忆褪色淡痕了。没有了回忆的一次又一次复刻，他讲起这些事就像在讲别人的故事。  
然后就到了他生命的转折。他被一单生意骗来了日本，本打算来散心，却成了他苦难的开始。前三十年，他信错了人。后二十年，他在孤独中变得越来越扭曲。他不能算拥有过幸福的人生，却一直很成功，很少遭遇这样的挫折和失败。也许就是因为这样的不甘心，不情愿承认自己的失败，才会导致两年前，这个将会拯救他的孩子降临在他面前时，他想的第一件事不是向纲吉求救，而是将这个少年骗入陷阱。  
一切都只是伪装和诱导。见面时的毫不在意，上课时的悉心教导，相处时的暗藏关心，挑起好奇时的暗示，露出锁链时的试探，交代往事时的叹息，看准时机恰到好处的示弱，欲拒还迎暗含心计的沉默和拒绝……他一步步推波助澜，让纲吉以为是自己经历了艰辛，发现了真相，做出了选择，将这个少年引入了局。  
“现在，你应该知道我是个多么不值得的人了，蠢纲。”他故作轻松地，如此为自己的人生故事做结语。  
可是纲吉却看着他，良久，摇了摇头。在Reborn的坦诚之下，他似乎也变得坦诚了一点。“并不是这样的，Reborn。”他笑得很苦涩，但苦涩里又有一点眷恋和温柔。“你值得的……你还是救了我。不管是因为什么原因，不管你的目的纯不纯粹，你就是救了我。没有你，我不可能有勇气做出这样惊天动地的事情。”  
Reborn意识到，纲吉终于第一次向他敞开心扉。他们之间的信任似乎又回来了一点。他心中一喜，连忙应道：“可是我并不希望……”  
“不要否定我。”少年的眼神也很温和。当他的脸上再没有锋芒毕露的敌对之时，反而让人无法拒绝他的请求。“我只有这点东西能够给你，只有这点事足以自豪了。你住在我家，应该对我的状况有所了解吧？我只是个废柴，老师不喜欢我，同学不和我玩，学习成绩不好，社交能力也不强，每天除了被调侃和欺负，就是给妈妈添麻烦。我简直想不到这个世界上还有谁比我更不配活着了。但是，是你让这条命有了价值，Reborn。是你让我有了勇气去做一次英雄……”他喃喃地重复。“我只有这么多了。”  
Reborn张了张嘴，突然就什么劝导之语都说不出来了。他想说“你该为了自己活”，想说“这世上没什么值得你用生命和自由去换”，想说“这世上还有许多更值得你去爱的东西，包括你自己”。但这些话都如此苍白。因为他根本没有办法发自肺腑地说这些话，因为现在的他也是在为了纲吉而活。  
他们处于同一个困局之中，贬低自己的人生，将自身的价值寄托于他人，除此以外再无法爱谁，也再无法被谁挽留。深陷泥潭中的一个人，怎么可能将另一个同样深陷其中的人从泥潭中拉出呢？  
Reborn意识到，他们可能走入了死胡同。但他却不愿意承认。在他走的这条路上，他只承认他们都会被拯救的那唯一一个结局。  
所以他只是又一次将这个横亘在两人间的难题轻轻放下，问：“今天，你愿意和我聊聊锁链的事情了吗？”他从不是会放过任何一次机会的人。  
而这一次，纲吉的答案也变了。他们似乎达成了短暂的和解。在不会被逼迫的时候，纲吉也愿意和他好好地交谈了。“你会知道的……总有一天，你会知道的，Reborn。”他笑着，明明身在眼前，却仿佛下一秒便会消失不见。  
一瞬间，Reborn的视线模糊了，好像面前人真的变得透明了一点。下意识地，他伸出手去，一把抓住了少年的脚踝。这脚踝如此细瘦，一握尽是薄薄骨骼。然而，少年的皮肤却是温热的，柔软的。  
纲吉吓了一跳，却没有躲，只是担忧地问：“Reborn？你怎么了？”  
男人艰难地咽了一口，喉结滚动，面上的狰狞都在抬头的瞬间被掩去。他眸光深邃，嘴角却轻轻笑着。“我没事。”他收回手，指尖神经质地搓动着残存的温度。  
——没事，他还在，这是现实。没事。不要吓到他……不能吓到他。  
Reborn知道，他已经受不了更多刺激，等不了太长时间了。

09

秋天无声到来。在缺乏日照的人间，叶子黄得总是特别早。风太大了，让这些喝饱了雨水的落叶也沉甸甸地飞起，漫天飘零，一旦落在行人脸上，就是一记无法忽视的重击。  
整个国家的生活状况和产业结构也因为这样的气候变化开始出现了调整。通勤的要求降低，人们开始适应在家中办公的便利，却也要忍受空余时间都被占用的烦恼。地貌逐步改变，让人们的出行喜好也急剧转变。地下水升高后，重大的地面塌陷事件频发，许多地铁站都被废弃。轮渡兴盛，公交卡的项目中也增加了新的业务。除此之外还有很多：堤坝数量增多，田野面积锐减，水力发电兴起……人类是如此擅长适应的动物，逐渐也学会了在这个被水一点点淹没的世界中继续生存。  
深夜，Reborn黑进了几个重要研究所的数据库，调看了机密数据。房间里没有开灯，电脑屏幕的荧荧蓝光映在男人脸上，让他的脸显得格外阴郁。他毫无障碍地浏览着这些数据，熟练地导出并进行基本的统计计算，而一次又一次复核的结果却并不理想。  
许久，他松开鼠标，靠进座椅中。肩背酸痛，他却懒得揉，仍紧皱着眉思考。在没有公开发表的各项调查和统计中，他得到的信息已经足够验证他的想法了：天气的异常加剧了，而且变得越来越快了。  
作为上一任神眷者，他对于神眷者和气象的关系的了解远比所有人都更加深刻。神眷者是陪伴神明的那个人，却也是约束神明的那个人。在气象崩溃之时，最先被神明失控的神力吞噬的那个人就是神眷者。  
如果真的是这样的话，他就不能再放任纲吉了。

再一次来到孤岛上，Reborn像往常一样给纲吉上课。他神色自若，任谁也看不出他心中种种思绪。纲吉自然也没有发觉异常，只是照常被他过分繁杂的课堂知识搅得头脑昏沉。  
然而，就在他合上课本的那一刻，一直体贴地和他保持着合适距离的Reborn突然凑了过来，一把抓住了他的手。趁着少年没反应过来，黑袍的袖子就被一下子薅了上去。  
藏在黑色衣料下的一截手臂，白皙细瘦，线条分明。  
两个人都愣了愣。纲吉回过神，立刻把手臂抽了回来，将袖子也拉下来。“Reborn，你突然干嘛呢？”他有些不悦。  
男人却陷入了疑惑，以至于对少年的质问都答得心不在焉。“没什么……”他敷衍着，心中却奇怪：不应该啊，难道蠢纲的身体并没有被侵蚀吗？那又该怎么解释气象的异常呢？这些异动，不可能什么都没在他身上留下……他下意识地抬头，深邃的眼凝视着纲吉。这一刻，似乎任何人都会在这样的目光下无所遁形。  
纲吉也被吓了一跳：“Reborn，你怎么了？”  
男人却不答。他仔仔细细地看着纲吉，眼神冰冷，就像在看一件精美的器具，要将每个细节都刻入脑海。他本能地觉得有哪里不对。在他和这个少年的重逢中，仍有说不通的地方。仪式的效果，诅咒的转移，神眷者的宿命，雨宫家族代代相承的罪，这些他都想明白了。到底是漏了什么？到底是哪里不对？  
电光火石之间，一个问题突然脱口而出：“列恩呢？”  
“列恩？”纲吉愣了愣。  
“我的变色龙。仪式的媒介。我还从没见过它，它去哪儿了？”  
“我也不知道。什么变色龙？”纲吉毫不犹豫地回答。  
但是，却答得太快了。Reborn怀疑地眯起了眼。再回到人间之后，他花了好几天才安顿下来，然后就立刻去寻找献祭发生的洞穴。然而，等他找到时，列恩——或者说列恩的后代就已经不见了。而在那之后，他就再也没有见到过那只在献祭之时被他留下、并在关键时刻成为了仪式的媒介的变色龙了。  
他也曾想过，他的老伙计会不会偷偷离开了。但这显然不合常理。在洞穴里等待了他整整五十年、一代又一代繁衍留守的变色龙，怎么会等不了那短短几天呢？唯一的答案就是，有什么力量介入了。而这件事竟被他忘了。  
最重要的是，纲吉知不知道这股力量的存在？他知道这股力量会带来什么吗？  
Reborn绝不允许纲吉如此敷衍，为整件事留下如此大的隐患。所以他又问了一遍：“它去哪儿了？如果你知道，蠢纲，告诉我。”  
“我都说了我不知道。”纲吉不耐烦了。他转过身去下了逐客令。“你今天要是没事就先回去吧。奇奇怪怪的，我看你今天也不打算和我说别的了。”  
看着纲吉的背影，Reborn一时也有些恍惚。难道真的是他的直觉出错？在没有证据的时候，随意怀疑纲吉确实也不太好。等到有了进展再来问似乎也不迟。他心里打定了注意：“既然如此，那我就先……”  
他突然失声，抬起头来。  
天上下起了雨。  
从来都是晴天的孤岛，远离气候乱象的台风眼，竟开始下雨了！太阳仍然高悬着，明亮得刺眼。他明明没有看到雨云，没有看到一切不该存在在那片无瑕蓝天的东西。但是，他还是能感受到，空气中有什么在降落，坠到他的面颊上，那么冰冷，一下就冷到了他的心里。  
没等到他的下半句，纲吉疑惑地转过身来，却在看到他抬手去接雨滴的瞬间神色大变，仿佛看到了什么打心眼里恐惧的东西。“……要来了……”他控制不住地低语。  
Reborn抬头，看到了纲吉苍白的脸。他现在绝不相信纲吉是坦诚的了。“你到底还有什么事瞒着我，蠢纲？”他问得咬牙切齿。  
“……回去吧，Reborn。”纲吉似乎失去了力气一般，声音突然就哽咽了，“很快就会结束的。在一切结束之前，你不要再来了。”说完，他挥了挥手。  
Reborn甚至来不及反驳什么就失去了意识。再次睁开眼时，他已经再次躺在了床上。可是，温暖的屋室却无法让他降至冰点的心脏回暖。他压着怒意一下子坐起身来，快步走到窗边，一把拉开了窗户。正待伸出手去，他却突然僵在了窗边。  
这个从来都自信从容的男人终于变得慌乱。他四下张望，反复确认，却还是无法推翻这个在他眼前的事实：风筝消失了。  
那个让他不要再来的少年，真的让他不能再去了。他的力量原来早就超出了Reborn的想象，甚至能够控制这个只有神明才能控制的仪式的象征物。之前Reborn的一次次到访，只不过是得到了他的默许。但即使是这么强大的他，也无法应对现在的局面，只能把Reborn远远地送走。  
晕眩、头疼、呼吸急促……一切应激反应突然又来了。Reborn知道，这是他即将休克的前兆。他沉着脸，狠狠地咬破了下唇，毫不犹豫地利用疼痛将自己唤醒。现在的他不允许自己倒下。  
蠢纲，你到底要独自面对些什么？不管你要面对什么，抛下我，你想都别想。

Reborn急切地敲响了面前的门，等了好一会儿，里面的人才嘟嘟哝哝地走近。  
门倏地打开。“大半夜的，谁啊kora！”一脸烦躁的金发男人还揉着脸，却在看到他的一瞬间睁大了眼。“Reborn？你发什么神经kora！”  
Reborn的状态实在不好。他又去了山间的洞穴。但这一次，不论他怎么呼唤，纲吉都再没有回应过。自那日一别，他们就彻底失去了联系。而Reborn不知道，如果自己再等下去，那个少年将会独自面临什么。每一日，他都在噩梦中醒来，以致现在看上去就面色可怖，气势骇人。  
他不管不顾地大步流星走进去，不顾可乐尼洛还在一边“哎哎哎”地大呼小叫。现在，他需要这个男人的帮助。  
短暂的停留之后，他就离开了可乐尼洛的家，去了他常去的酒吧，开始了漫长的蹲守。现在的他就像被剥夺了武装的士兵，别说加入战斗，连进入战场都不配。所以他必须要做好充分的准备，获取足够的信息。  
不能急。他如此告诉自己。越是紧张的时候，越是不能急。要静静等待机会和真相出现，绝对不能急。  
可乐尼洛果然手段高明，并没有让他等太久。他很快就查到了当年雨宫家的卷宗中，还有一部分隐秘的家族内部资料在谁的手里。Reborn接过一看，也不意外。他什么也没说，只是心里承了这个朋友的情，就转身离开。  
再次来到东京，他抬头看了看通体白色的研究所大楼，捏紧手里的CZ75，再一次如入无人之境地闯了进去。其间几次，他能感觉到这里的安保级别似乎上升了。但对于他来说，却还是远远不够看。  
神不知鬼不觉地，他出现在了一个办公室门口。他扫了眼门口的职员牌：立花阳介。面色一冷，他勾起笑，推门而入，顺手就将办公室的门反锁了。  
“是谁？”戴着眼镜的中年男人抬头，脸上立刻浮现惊恐。他近乎崩溃地问：“又是你……你到底是怎么进来的？”

10

这一次Reborn仍然没高兴和这个家伙废话。他随意地用手上的老伙计恐吓了对方，就轻而易举地拿到了自己想要的东西。  
翻开那熟悉式样的装订本，他快速掠过了前面大半。这之中记载的许多内容本能吸引他的注意，如今都已经不再重要。他很快就找到了他要找的东西。  
画着奶嘴的那一页上写满了密密麻麻的文字。他仔仔细细地读：“……诅咒会在神眷者之间一代又一代地传承……诅咒既是惩罚，也是天赋，总是表现为两面……对于不同的继任者，被继承的诅咒的性质也常常会随之改变……”  
他眼睛一亮，连忙翻页：“绿色……蓝色……黄色……有了！”可是，伴随着惊喜的，却是同样令人心悸的恐惧。  
“橙色奶嘴：短寿，生命力被抽取直至早夭。预见，力量强大者可以看到未来。”  
看着这一行字，Reborn一下子想明白了一切。为什么纲吉总是看上去对未来不屑一顾，为什么他从来不答应回家，为什么他下意识将他供奉的神明称为野兽，为什么他说来不及，为什么他在看到雨落下的瞬间脸色如此苍白……神眷者的力量与生命息息相关，他能在短时间内爆发出超乎Reborn的力量，是因为他时时刻刻在透支他的生命。而这样的诅咒，他已经背负了两年，如果不是神明庇护，他早就死了。  
Reborn又向后翻去。  
“诅咒的消除：被橙色奶嘴诅咒的神眷者，即使回到人间也无法逃脱，除非有神眷者愿意与他共享生命。”  
“前往神域：受到神明喜爱的继任神眷者可以自如地来往神域。作为仪式象征物的风筝会在他们的身上留下烙印，但是长居神域的神眷者却可以很大程度上影响这个仪式的进行，他们就像神域的守卫……在某些年份，神明急切地需要新的神眷者时，散落在人间的潜在的神眷者血脉也会被风筝盯上……”  
“寻找神眷者：身处神域的神眷者的帮助能够让这个仪式事半功倍……并能影响神眷者的最终人选和献祭成功率……”  
“共享生命：交换心头血。以下是具体仪式……”  
“神眷者的献祭：这个仪式的形式本身并不重要……”  
翻着翻着，他突然就看到了熟悉的字迹。那是雨宫玲音在卷宗的最后留下的批注。在二十多年前，他常常能在联络的仪式上看到。那时的雨宫玲音从不让他看到自己的相貌，沟通就是通过文字来进行。  
“警告：本卷宗关乎家族命脉。神明时刻可能挣脱囚笼。作为守卫气象的家族，雨宫家本该与神明共存亡。但是，血脉凋零的雨宫家已经无法控制这头野兽。引入外人血脉是祖辈的决定，也是不得已而为之，但需时刻警惕这些外人的失控。一旦没有任何神眷者的监视，野兽就会出笼，世界也会因此天翻地覆。切记，切记。”  
一切都串成了线。Reborn终于合上了装订本。他侧头，就看到被他绑在办公椅上的立花阳介正死死地瞪着他，满眼都是猩红的血丝。  
他很有兴致地笑了笑，却声若金石，利齿间嚼着肃杀的血气。“怎么？”  
男人的声音仿佛是从牙缝中迸出，一字一句都浸透仇怨。“你别太嚣张了，别以为我不知道你是谁，你这个杀人凶手！”  
“哦？”Reborn倒不知道自己在这个时代干过什么，值得被人如此仇恨。这几天他都连轴转，忙累得脑子都要糊涂了。现在好不容易稍缓了一口气，还有耐心追问：“什么意思？”  
“铃音姐姐……是你杀了她。是你，对不对？”  
Reborn真的忍不住感到惊奇了。他打量了一下这个四十上下的男人。“姐姐？我认识她的时候，她已经不止四十了吧？二十多年前更是活了七八十岁的老妖怪了。你竟然叫她姐姐？”他意味深长的目光，在瞬间似乎看穿了什么，带上了几分揶揄。他终于知道这个男人为什么执着于研究神眷者了。  
可惜，面前的这个男人已经什么都听不进去了。“是你，果然是你！是你杀了她！我不会放过你的。还有你家里的那个女人，我一个都不会放过的。”他低着头，露出了兴奋的笑容。  
Reborn的脸色一下子冷了。他意识到了什么，攥紧手中的卷宗转身向外。而立花阳介还在他身后叫嚣：“你等着！你们一个都别想跑！”

他用最快的速度离开东京，向沢田家赶去。一路上他甚至没敢阖眼，一直盯着手机，生怕奈奈遇到危险打电话给他却被他错过。但他紧赶慢赶，仍然在路上花了不少时间。在这样的时节、这样的气候下，公共交通也运行得很是艰难。  
在十二小时内接到Reborn第四个联络电话时，迟钝如奈奈也多少觉得有点不对劲了。然而，面对奈奈的疑问，Reborn却只是叮嘱她一定要注意安全，一切等他回去再说。  
看到一如既往的沢田家宅，Reborn暗自松了一口气。刚准备拿出钥匙，门就从内打开。早早请了假等在家的奈奈迎他进来，小心翼翼地将门关上并反锁，这才问：“到底怎么了，Reborn先生？”  
Reborn也没换鞋，直接走了进去：“时间可能来不及了。抱歉，夫人，麻烦你现在收拾东西，我需要你和我出门一趟。”  
“出门？这么赶？”奈奈连忙跟了上去。她知道Reborn不是寻常人，但两年的共同扶持已经足够让她培养起对Reborn的基本信任，至少不会怀疑对方是要做什么坏事。只是，如此出乎意料的举动还是让她一下子反应不过来。“我们是要去哪儿？”  
“具体的现在还不方便说。”Reborn突然停下脚步，侧过脸看着奈奈，露出了一个极其难得的温柔的笑容，“我能够告诉你的只有一件事，我们要去找纲吉了。”  
奈奈也一下停在了原地。她猛地抬头，愣了一会儿，柔美的脸上才后知后觉地现出惊诧：“你的意思是……”她的声音在一瞬间哽咽了，根本说不出话来。和纲吉如出一辙的褐眼中涌起惊涛骇浪。  
但是Reborn知道她想问什么：“是，夫人。不负所托，我找到他的下落了。只是我还不能告诉你全部的真相，因为事情现在还没有解决。”  
“我知道了。”奈奈猛地呼吸了一口，似乎无法再忍受这个话题继续进行下去。她本处在崩溃边缘的情绪因着连续的深呼吸又被压了回去，神色也逐渐变得正常了不少，只有脚下迫不及待地匆匆向前走去。“那就别浪费时间了，Reborn先生。”她踏上台阶，快步向上，却在走了几步之后又停了一下。“希望事情结束之后，我能听到你的解释。”  
看着奈奈转眼消失在二楼的身影，Reborn缓缓吐出一口浊气。“会的，夫人。我向你保证。”

他们离去不久，Reborn就收到了一条消息。点开手机，竟然是可乐尼洛发来的：“你怎么搞的kora？条子怎么都把你大本营包围了？人没事吧kora？”  
正开着车的Reborn轻笑一声，突然听到窗外有人响亮地“啧”了一声。他惊讶地抬头，看到右边车道有一辆张扬的宝石蓝色跑车几乎和他并列。驾驶座上，金发的男人随意地向他挥了挥手。  
“你怎么来了？”风声呼啸，他不得不降下车窗，高声问道。  
可乐尼洛却懒得理他的寒暄。“手机kora，给我！”他单手操纵方向盘，另一只手冲着Reborn招了招。  
Reborn一下子反应了过来：即使不在他的手机上装载软件，只要仍能通讯，他的手机就是当局最好的报信器和定位仪。想明白了可乐尼洛的打算，他心情复杂，却还是毫不犹豫地将手机从跑车大开的车窗里扔了进去。  
可乐尼洛看也不看：“你去哪kora！”  
“北边！”  
“那我就顺便去南边旅个游kora！等我回来kora，记得准备好钱！”留下这一句，他加大油门，转眼就消失无踪了。  
Reborn甚至来不及道谢。但是，他知道，这次他欠下了对方天大的人情，远不是钱能够补偿的。但他张了张嘴，还是什么也没说。大恩不言谢，他都记在心里，待日后报答。  
他忍不住看了眼后视镜。坐在后座的奈奈自然看到了这一切，却只是沉默不语，甚至有些心不在焉。Reborn稍稍放下心来。如果奈奈要问，他还真的有些不知道该怎么解释。  
等到把纲吉带回来，这些都是可以解决的小问题。到了那时，要他去如何赎自己的罪，他都不会拒绝。  
他升起车窗，轻打方向盘，驶上了前往那片熟悉的深林的公路。

11

到达山脚的时候，突然下起了暴雨。将车停在路边，Reborn扶着奈奈下来，两人沉默地向山上走去。风雨迷了眼，满地都是水洼和泥泞。在这样的环境下撑伞显然不现实。所以他们只是穿着雨衣，任由雨水落满面颊。  
走到半山腰时，Reborn似有所感地抬起头来。密密匝匝的云层间突然劈下一串闪电，随后是迟来的雷声。也不知闪电劈中了哪里，但在这样的天气里，林火都是一种奢望，自然不用担心会发生什么火灾。他只是觉得有些不妙，觉得这暴雨来得有点巧。  
“啊！”奈奈突然惊呼，他连忙低头一把抓住了她。险些滑倒的女性感激地抬头看了他一眼。  
“拉着我吧，夫人。”他收回了手，却将绑在腰上的登山绳递了过去。  
奈奈没有拒绝，只是沉默着给自己绑上。她显然不想拖Reborn的后腿，只想尽快到达他们的目的地。然而，这片未经开发的山林对于登山的初学者来说实在难度过大，何况现在还有天气做阻碍。  
Reborn一边走在前面为她开路，一边漫不经心地说：“纲吉也来过这里。”  
一路上都没说过话的奈奈这才问：“纲君吗？他来这里干嘛？”她的声音微喘，显然爬山已经消耗了她太多体力。  
“他来这里找一个东西。如果我没有记错的话，那应该是两年前的事了。”  
“两年前……”这个敏感的时间点，准确地叩在了这位焦急的母亲心上。她似乎意识到了什么。  
Reborn能感受到来自身后的目光，但却没有回头，只是一门心思地向上爬着。现在的他即将要做的事情，让他无法坦诚地去面对一位等待了太久的母亲的期待。“我没有猜错的话，这里就是他失踪之前来的最后一个地方。所以，夫人，待会儿无论我做什么，我都希望你能配合我。你可能会看到一些超乎常理的景象。但是，请你相信，我做的任何事，都只是为了把纲吉带回来。”  
“你不需要这么说，Reborn先生。我会相信你的，而且现在，我也只能相信你了。”说着如此无奈的话，奈奈的语气中却只有从未消退的温柔，和一点难以揣测的笑意。“我说过，你可以在事情结束之后再给我解释。现在，你只需要告诉我，我该怎么做，才能让纲君重新回到我的身边？”

围着跪立在洞穴正中的奈奈，Reborn布置起了仪式。洒水的树枝，蛇酒，机械表，地面的图腾。虽然卷宗上记录了不少相似的仪式，但他最终还是打算采用这个他最熟悉的仪式。  
一边布置着，他一边向奈奈讲解着要点。“我也不知道你待会儿可能会看到什么，夫人。如果你什么都看不到，那是最好的。但如果你看到了什么，那也没有必要惊讶，你只需要跪在原地诚心地祈祷神明的祝福就够了。不要回应任何声音，不要答复任何疑问，也不要给出任何承诺。”  
奈奈问：“向谁祈祷？”  
“向掌管气象的神明。如果你问我他是谁，那我也说不清楚。但我们本身也不需要知道得那么详细。此外，我可能还会说一些话，如果你觉得不妥当或是听不懂，也请你不要打断我。这就是我对你的请求，夫人。不论接下来发生什么，你都不要管，一切都交给我。”  
这其实是个有些苛刻的要求。但是奈奈没有丝毫犹豫：“我都听你的，Reborn先生。”  
Reborn也不由得笑了。如果说这个世界上还有谁比他更希望纲吉回到人间，那一定就是奈奈。所以他很清楚这份信任的分量。“除此之外，还有一件事需要你记牢。”他站在了奈奈身边，抬头看向祭坛上矗立的一座座小雕像。“如果我待会儿突然消失在你面前了，那么，请等我三十分钟。三十分钟之后，我如果还没有带着纲吉回来，就请您开始新的祈祷。”说着，他不由得顿了顿。他也不知道这个选择是不是对的，只是现在的也没有那么多选择的余地了。他必须利用一切他能够利用的力量。  
奈奈没等到他的下半句，忍不住抬头追问一句：“新的祈祷？”  
Reborn这才回过神来。“嗯，新的祈祷。祈祷去到神明的身边。这能为我打开回来的门。”  
他布置好了一切，便同样跪立在了奈奈身边。他们一同垂着头，双手合掌，在心中默念着，祈祷神明的赐福。  
这一幕是多么熟悉啊。虔诚的子民跪立在供奉神明的祭坛之前，就像柔顺的羔羊被呈上了桌。他终于还是将奈奈拉扯进了这件事情，让这个温柔、体贴、坚强的女性成了自己威逼利诱的筹码。Reborn心生愧疚，却也知道这一步他不得不做。他终究还是卑劣的，在纲吉面前，他什么都可以牺牲。  
压着心头的焦虑，Reborn双唇翕动，克制地遵从仪式的步骤，默念祈祷。  
一分钟过去了。两分钟过去了。十分钟过去了。他睁开眼，却什么都没有看到，就连那些他曾经忍不住畏惧和躲避的回忆，都没有来到他的面前。这个仪式就这么彻底失效了。即使他将奈奈推上了赌桌，与他对赌的那个少年也似乎毫不在意，不打算给他任何回应。但这怎么可能呢？  
他强迫自己重新闭上眼。无论如何，他绝不会如此轻易地放弃。

“纲吉，我知道你能听到，我知道你能看到。我已经把奈奈带来了这里，即使这样你也可以装作视而不见吗？”  
“我知道你不行的。你总是表现得好像我是你最重要的人一样，但其实我们都知道不是这样的。奈奈才是对你来说最重要的人，是养育了你十几年的母亲。你怎么可能说抛下就抛下呢？两年前那天你可以一时冲动，那后来呢？你一定后悔过。你一定在心里想过，当时要是不那么冲动就好了，当时要是不被我骗就好了，当时要是退缩了逃走了就好了。”  
“就算你什么也不回应，我也不可能带奈奈回去的。她已经知道这里就是你两年前消失的地方了，联络的仪式我也已经当着她的面演示给她看了。就算我今天能带她走，我也不可能永远困住她。”  
“何况，我现在也没法带她回去了。那个家伙知道的关于神眷者的事情比我想象得还要多，现在家里大概已经被包围了吧。抱歉，纲吉，我答应你的事情并没有做到，我没有保护好你的母亲。但是，你应该也知道，即使不是今天也会以后，只要你一天不回来，这个危局就一天不会彻底终结。”  
他跪立着，静静等了一会儿，却还是没有等到任何回音。他终于觉得不太对劲了。他猛地站起身来，快步走到祭坛前，却还是没有看到任何异常，连灰尘的轨迹都没有被扰动。  
但在这样的时刻，这种状况才是异常的。他已经将纲吉逼到了如此地步，这个少年绝不可能无动于衷。这意味着，纲吉的消失很可能不是因为他自身的意志，而是因为他现在根本没有余力来回应仪式。可是他的力量早就远远超过了当年的Reborn。到底是什么样的处境，能够让已经变得如此强大的纲吉，连回应这样一个小小仪式的空闲都没有？甚至，他可能都完全没有听到Reborn刚才的那番话。  
能够给神眷者带来如此压迫的对象，Reborn只能想到一个。  
他脸色骤变，转身就出了山洞。左右环顾的同时，他的大脑也在极速运转。他也曾是神眷者，和那片台风中的领域也曾缔结过牢不可分的联系。就算纲吉没法回应仪式，他也一定有办法去那里，重要的是通道，是媒介，是力量之间的感应。  
他强迫自己静下心来，站在原地，摊开手心感应那熟悉的力量之源。林中仍在下着暴雨，这暴雨显得如此不详，但对于此刻的他来说却是恰到好处。因为他知道，气象的影子无处不在，而异常的气候往往昭示着异常力量的存在。名为神明的力量掌控着它，却从来不局限于某个时空或实体。每一次去往神域时，那不知从哪个虚空之处流窜而出的水滴鱼群就是证明。说到底，在打开神域之门的仪式之中，风筝不是必须的，水滴鱼也不是必须的，必须的是对于神域所在地的感应和强烈渴求，是要循着神力的轨迹去往它的源泉。  
来吧。他在心中静静地对自己说。你知道那是一种什么力量，你曾经被这种力量洗礼了五十年，哪怕变回了普通人类，你的身体一定还记得那种感觉。它就在你身边，就在你指尖，只要你合拢五指，就能握在掌中……  
他心念一动，掌心就此合拢。睁开眼的瞬间，落向地面的雨都沿着坠落的轨迹倒流，涌向他的掌心。他凝神细看。那是数不尽的水滴鱼，成群结队地向他游来，偶有几只落了队，又很快汇入鱼群中。远看时，那只是一股股盘旋的水流，在空气中搅动翻卷着，眨眼就笼罩了他的四周。它们越转越急越转越快，四周的林木被这股力量逼得弯腰落叶，几欲摧折。泥沙山石、树叶细枝都卷入了这水涡，越卷越高，越飞越远，眨眼就成了倒漏斗形的漩涡。  
Reborn眯着眼，无数的水花溅上他的脸，几乎将他吞没。这到底是台风还是涡流，他也分不清了。但是，他对此实在太熟悉了。他知道，通道已经打开，他马上就可以见到他的学生了。  
下意识地，他回过头。点着烛灯的洞穴里，奈奈仍跪在原地不敢离开，却还是忍不住回过头，担忧地看向他。那一刻，他仿佛又一次看到了纲吉。这位母亲其实是很聪明的，她似乎总是知道些什么，却也总是什么也不说。只要她不说，Reborn便装作不知道。但是，这份沉默是有时限的——等到纲吉回来的那一天，Reborn知道，便是他向奈奈坦白罪孽、就地伏法的那一天。  
“记住，三十分钟！”在昏迷前的最后一秒，他冲着身后喊道。

12

再次清醒时，Reborn却没能立刻睁开眼。从来世外桃源般的岛屿上竟满是风沙，迷得他一时半刻无法睁眼。他抬手遮挡着，好一会儿才半眯着看清面前的景象。  
从来都是晴天的神域如今已彻底被阴云笼罩。满地芳草在狂风中无力地伏倒，沙石在躁乱的气团中纷飞四散。广阔得看不清边界的土地上，各种异常气象就像占据领土的入侵者一般轮番上演，左边是飓风，右边是暴雪，后方是雷林，前方是烈日，才刚看清，眨眼却又变换了方位。它们似乎只是想在这片土地上尽情作乱，既无规律也无顺序，将泥土、植被和空气都搅得失了原貌。原本宁静美丽的神域此刻乱得天翻地覆。  
Reborn却不在乎这些。他急切地看向远处，目光黏在了那个倔强地站立在风雨中的少年。黑袍向一侧飞起，让他单薄的身躯也仿佛要被刮走。Reborn眉头一拧，连忙顶着狂风磕磕绊绊地向前走去。  
他走着走着，突然觉得压力轻了不少，风也弱了。睁眼抬头，他又一次看到了水面——水滴鱼群挡在了他的身前，形成了一道看似脆弱却异常坚韧的、薄薄的保护罩，为他开拓着向前的道路。他心有所感：这是这些小东西们第二次帮他了。  
借助着这股力量，他很快走到了纲吉身后，一把抓住了少年的肩。“蠢纲！”  
纲吉惊讶地转头。“Reborn！你怎么来了！”但立刻，他神色一凛，将Reborn扑倒在地。不待站起，他半撑着身子，抬手就是两枪。  
被他压在草地上的Reborn不由得危险地眯起眼来。他一眼就看出，被纲吉握在手上的是他最熟悉的CZ75，而那从未见过的绿色涂料，却让他有了一个不合常理的联想。只是，在如此情况下，这个不合常理的联想似乎也显得不那么离谱了。他又向天上望去，被纲吉狙击的竟然是一个风筝——和从前来接引他的风筝有着同样的颜色款式，尺寸却大得惊人，也灵活得过分。  
还不待Reborn细想，眨眼，风筝俯冲而下，两条尾缀在风中拧成一条，抽到身上必然如遭鞭打。Reborn立刻反客为主，将来不及站起的纲吉往下一扯，抱着他就往旁边滚去。  
作乱的气象恰好变了，原本打雷闪电的区域突然变成了连续的冰雹，让风筝也无法传入。Reborn挡在纲吉身上，随手就脱了西装外套，罩头给纲吉盖上。看着少年在衣服里挣扎着冒头，他轻笑一声，问：“你手上的，是谁？”他并不问是什么，而是问是谁。  
纲吉的动作僵了僵，眼神飘忽了一下，似乎在考虑要不要说真话。可是，在Reborn的凝视下，他还是坦白：“是列恩。”  
这话说得就很是微妙了。是列恩，而非列恩的后代，这意味着列恩真的在山洞里活了五十多年。谁能给他这样的生命力呢？这个答案似乎也并不是那么难猜。“它怎么变成这样了？”Reborn下意识伸出手去，少年手上的枪竟真的幻化成了熟悉的绿色变色龙，爬到了Reborn手上，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的指节。Reborn自认是个不缺见识的人，如今也不由得目瞪口呆。  
纲吉却挂了脸，很不高兴地嘟哝：“到底谁是你战友啊？看到旧主人就抛弃我了，真不仗义。”  
Reborn却还要和他呛嘴：“我认识列恩、和它一起在地下拼杀的时候，你还不知道在哪儿呢，蠢纲。你吃的哪门子的醋？”  
“那你还把它扔在山洞里一扔就是五十年呢！有你这么始乱终弃的不靠谱主人吗！”纲吉显然很是不屑。  
被夹在中间的列恩格外茫然，迟钝地伸出舌头舔了舔纲吉的手指，又讨好地舔了舔Reborn的，一副和事佬的样子。  
Reborn这下是真的相信他的变色龙好友已经彻底变成了超乎常识的生物了。他神色复杂地看着列恩，终于决定还是跳过这个似乎很难解释清楚的问题，反正总归是脱离不了神域和神力的作用。趁着现在暂时安全，他们还是该聊些有意义的事情。“所以，你现在是在和什么战斗？风筝？”  
纲吉也重新变得严肃起来，却不回答Reborn的问题。“你怎么来了Reborn？我不是告诉过你，事情结束前不要再来了？”他抬头，神情复杂地看着天，“你放心，我会解决的。很快就会结束了。”  
Reborn却一个字都不相信。“你解决不了。如果你能解决，你就不会连回应我和奈奈的余力都没有了。”  
“都说了你不要……你说谁？”纲吉终于回过神，“妈妈？她也来了？Reborn，你怎么能把妈妈扯进来呢！”  
这才是Reborn预料中的反应。这一刻，看到纲吉盈满怒火的眼镜，Reborn竟觉得松了一口气。“她没来这里。”然而，还不等纲吉放下心，下半句又跟了上了，“但是，她到了祭坛。她现在就在祭坛等你回去。”  
“什么？你干嘛要带她来……”话还没说完，纲吉就被Reborn搂着向一侧滚去，躲过了风筝的又一次袭击。  
Reborn抬手，列恩已经在他手上变成了他最爱用的CZ75。他的段位显然比纲吉高得多，几乎连瞄准都不用，就带着预判连发数枪，封住了风筝所有可能的飞行轨道。然而，即使是如此高超的技术也没能让他命中那只风筝——在Reborn眼皮子底下，风筝瞬间位移了一小段，躲开了这些子弹的包抄。  
“啧。”Reborn挑了挑眉，也不气馁，继续放冷枪。列恩的子弹似乎无穷无尽，这让他打得挺痛快。他很久没有这样人枪合一的爽快之感了。一边挡在纲吉面前，他一边回答对方的问题：“简单地说，就是那个和雨宫家有关系的疯狗开始乱咬，把你家都包抄了。我只能带着奈奈逃出来，除了这里也没有太好的去处。而且，我本以为带她过来，你就不会故意躲着我了。没想到你的处境比我想得还要糟。”  
纲吉被Reborn超乎想象的战斗能力震慑住了，一时间竟只是躲在他身后一动不动。听了Reborn的解释，他也不免觉得头疼，眉皱得像打了死结。  
Reborn瞥他一眼。“放心，她现在在那里很安全，你还是先操心操心我们吧。这到底是个什么东西，超越物理法则也就算了，重点是你到底有没有方法对付它？”  
跟着Reborn俯身向前小跑，又一个扑地躲在了一道已经成型的稳定台风之后，纲吉狼狈地解释：“你应该也知道那个风筝是什么吧？某种程度上来说，它也承载了一部分神明的意志。每一次神眷者被接引到神域，就是靠它作为连结时空的钥匙。”他也意识到，现在再想把Reborn摘出去似乎有点晚了，如今只能两人合作，互通信息。  
“这我还是知道的。然后呢？怎么变成这样了？”Reborn一边狠狠抓着地面的植被，不让自己被气流的向心力卷走，一边还从小型台风旁探出头，又对着风筝来了几下。被打得四处闪躲却无法穿过台风的风筝憋屈极了，在空中躁动不安地四处乱窜。  
纲吉惊讶于Reborn竟能将对方压制成这样。要知道在之前，他可一直是被追着打，身上到处都是闪躲不及留下的伤。这还得多亏两年多前Reborn给他补的那么多节“体育课”，他才没有受致命伤。但现在显然不是夸赞对方的时候。“这要怪我。作为神眷者，我没能控制住神明的恶念，还是让它吸收了足够的力量。现在它已经彻底脱离了我的掌控，而且日渐强大，很快就会彻底掌握气象的权柄了。”  
“神明的恶？以你的力量也不行？”Reborn咬了咬下唇，还是决定要试探一下纲吉，“你燃烧生命换来的力量，也比不过它？”  
纲吉似乎没想到Reborn已经知道了这么多，愣了一下，露出苦笑。“原来你都知道了……但是，不行。这两年我已经几乎要透支我的全部寿命了，却还是让它脱离掌控了。不如说，正是因此它才会脱离掌控。因为它的力量之源，就是每一任神眷者的生命力。”  
他皱着眉，跟着Reborn向后急退，一边轻喘一边却也没有停下解释。他的语气很冷静，吐露的每个字却都残酷至极。“之前它只敢一点一点地偷，但是你在这里待的后二十年，让它从你的身上得到了太多的生命力。等到我来到神域的时候，因为诅咒而过分溢出的生命力也都被它吸收了。而我之前都没有察觉，就让它这么无声无息地变得越来越强大。”说着，纲吉忍不住叹了一口气，“它实在是太狡诈了。每一次献祭仪式，我曾经信以为真的回到过去的魔法，甚至针对背神者的审判，都只是它从神眷者身上攫取生命力的途径而已。”  
原来自己曾经身体异变的消失，真的是因为远离了神域。Reborn心中一痛，却不忍追问纲吉还有多少剩余生命。他庆幸自己来得够早，没有一来就看到纲吉已经冰冷的尸体。他又怨自己来得太迟，让这个少年独自承受了不知多少天的战斗。  
这一刻他的杀意已然到了顶峰，却还是被他强压了下去。他声调微低，语气冰冷：“一定要杀吗？蠢纲，你应该清楚，在我心里，没什么能比得上你的命。既然它身上本就有神明的意志，那么让它继承神明的权柄，也没什么问题吧？”  
纲吉叹了口气：“一定要，Reborn。它身上的神明意志并不完整，只是被初代守护者封印住的野蛮、疯狂、暴虐、毁灭的一部分。你也看到了，仅仅只是神域都被它搅成了这样，如果它掌握了全世界的气象，一切都会脱轨的。”  
“一部分？”Reborn抓住重点问，“那另一部分在哪？”

13

“我也不知道……我看不清。”纲吉似乎不甘于做拖油瓶，从地上捡了不少石头，跟着Reborn一起瞄准。因为早年Reborn的加训，他的身体也并不像看上去那般孱弱。  
Reborn并不阻止他，反而跟着他的攻击给他补漏。一时间，风筝只能盘旋在高空。Reborn隐约观察出，这个风筝似乎很怕痛，会躲避一切物理攻击，就像一个新生的孩子。但这仍然不够。“你到底有没有办法解决它？如果没有，那不管你说什么，我都会现在就带你走。”男人面容坚毅，眼神决然，斩钉截铁地说道。  
纲吉有些吃惊地看他，笑了。“你还是老样子，Reborn。”他们似乎又回到了相依相伴的过去，没有针锋相对，也没有罅隙猜疑，有的只是全然的彼此相信和彼此感激。“放心吧，我有办法的。”  
“什么办法？”  
“你到时候就会知道的。”  
“你以为你还能这么敷衍我吗？”Reborn严厉地盯着纲吉，就像父亲在盯着一个不听话的孩子，老师在盯着一个不乖巧的学生，哥哥在盯着一个太任性的弟弟。“你以为我不知道你想干嘛？你都已经透支了这么多生命力了，剩下的这点，你以为配得上和它同归于尽？”  
纲吉悚然一惊，没想到Reborn看穿了自己的打算，一时间竟沉默不语。  
Reborn恨铁不成钢，手上扳机扣得越发快。“你这么看重列恩，这些子弹中肯定有特殊之处吧。但你又不介意我来开枪，说明和开枪的人没有关系，只和准确率有关系。子弹里有什么？打中之后会发生什么？”他的手一顿，低头看向纲吉。“你应该知道，只凭你自己，这辈子也别想打中吧？如果你不说，只要我停手，不管你有什么打算都是一场空。”  
纲吉没想到自己的算盘都被Reborn一下子看透。他终于有些慌乱地抓住了Reborn的袖子。“不行，你不能停！Reborn，算我求你，只要打中，我保证能够了结这一切。”  
Reborn却不为所动。枪声停了，风筝捉到了空隙，当即向他们俯冲而来。Reborn却毫不在意。眼看着要被扫中，他拉着纲吉就地一滚，又躲到了风雪之中。  
纲吉心急如焚，却也知道和Reborn僵持下去没有任何好处。他眼珠乱转，咬着下唇，好一会儿才无力地答：“好吧，我坦白。”  
他快速把自己的计划讲了一遍。说来也简单，只不过是用神力为引，将自己和风筝绑到一起，然后透支全部生命力换取毁灭性的神力。在神域，神力的具象便是气象。被风雨雷电席卷之后，便是神域都可能荡然无存，附着神明意志的风筝自然也在劫难逃。  
即使有了心理准备，Reborn还是被纲吉气笑了。“真有你的，沢田纲吉。自爆？这种损人不利己、成功率还不是百分百的招你也用得出来？你可真给我长脸！”他到底顾念着列恩是自己重要的同伴，没有把枪一把甩出去，却拒不瞄准，偶尔几次开枪也只是为了拦截而非击中目标。“你想都别想！”  
纲吉好说歹说也不起作用，心情也烦躁起来。他的压力也很大，本就藏着焦心和恐惧，如今被Reborn一激，立刻不管不顾地还嘴：“你倒说说还有什么好方法！我一个人在这里，除了依靠自己的力量还能干什么？Reborn，我已经用尽一切了！”  
Reborn目光一冷，张了张嘴，让自己尽量冷静：“你本来还可以依赖我的。”  
纲吉看着他，不说话了。然而那倔强的表情却写着：我为什么要依靠你呢？  
Reborn也忍不住心烦意乱。然而，他毕竟活了这么多年，论沉稳冷静自然远超纲吉。他抿唇凝神，仔细思索，不信没有任何破局之策。曾经将神明意志封印的人绝不可能没有留下任何后路，一定是他还有什么没想到……  
看着Reborn正在思考，纲吉也不敢打扰，只是焦虑之情仍然溢于言表，即使在气头上，还是忍不住一眼又一眼地瞥向身边的男人。  
Reborn感受到了他的视线，难得感受到了一丝愉悦。无论当下如何危险，无论被动还是主动，他至少在被这个少年依靠。这不就是他想做的事情吗？陪在这个少年身边，在危急关头做他的救世主，将他从这孤岛带回人间。他突然精神一振，连大脑运转的速度都变得更快了。  
“……水滴鱼……”  
纲吉愣了愣：“什么？”  
Reborn终于知道自己忘记了什么：“水滴鱼呢？那些家伙去哪儿了？”  
“水滴鱼？你找他们干什……”纲吉顿了一下，也不由得思索起来。  
Reborn一边四下搜寻一边快速解释：“还记得我和你说过的吗？如果这个世界上真的有神明，那可能就是这些水滴鱼，它们是神域上唯一表现出智慧的原生生物，也是唯一对神眷者表现出毫无保留的亲近的生物。有没有可能，神明的另一部分意志就封印在它们身上？”他突然想起他来到这里时，就是这些水滴鱼送他来的。这是不是说明，它们知道这里发生了什么，并且特意将自己带来帮助纲吉？它们本来也是属于神域的，为什么这么久都没能出现，就连刚才都只是勉力为他护航？“我们要快点找到它们。”  
纲吉跟上了他的思路，也觉得这个想法似乎有些道理。“我该怎么做？”  
“牵制住风筝，纲吉。”Reborn看着身边的少年，突然伸手揽了揽他的肩。低垂的眼眸中是满满的信任和托付，这一刻他笑得温柔。“给我两分钟。”  
纲吉被他看得心口热得发疼，连想都不想就下意识地点了头：“好！”  
任由纲吉接过枪，Reborn心无旁骛地闭上眼，伸出了手。  
他已经有过一次感应的经验，本以为这一次应该更加简单。但是不知为何，就好像一切联系都被切断，他不论如何呼唤都无法召来他的朋友们。耳边是纲吉急促的呼吸声，他的额角也不由得冒出了一层又一层汗。他忍不住在心中催促：快点！快点！快啊！  
指尖微动，他紧阖的眼前突然出现了什么。那是一道明黄色的光，一个金黄的宛如太阳的奶嘴，是神予他的诅咒也是神予他的赐福。一个存在在无声地问他：把你们的力量借给我，好吗？  
他突然反应了过来：诅咒的两面也是神的两面。但是，你们？他愣了一下，连忙睁眼。低头，他的胸口有一道金黄色的光。他又转过头，看到纲吉也正低头，神情复杂地看着自己胸口那道暖橙色的光。  
本来逼近它们的风筝突然离得远了些，似乎在畏惧什么。Reborn知道不能再等了，哪怕借出力量的后果他根本无法估量，但他们现在没有别的路可以走。  
他握住了纲吉的手。他想问你信我吗？可是还不等他问，就见纲吉冲着他点了点头。这一刻，他们默契地达成了一致。  
Reborn决然地闭上眼：“好。”

他的耳边突然响起了浪花声。无数的浪花，仿佛穿越了亘古的时空，回响在他的耳畔。  
几乎所有的气象都和水与风的变换有关。浪花蒸腾成云、云坠落成雨、雨结成雪、雪凝成冰、冰又化成水，而风带来了气象在时空的变换和循环。所以，水和风共同构成了掌控气象与时空的神明的意志。  
风中藏着暴虐也藏着权威，水中藏着冷漠也藏着温柔，过于强大的神明不为人类所接受，它的意志便被分成两半，一半藏在风里，一半藏在水里。现在，风失控了，水便该回归了。  
Reborn睁开眼，那曾陪伴他数十年的水滴鱼群从他的胸口涌出，绕着他打了个转儿，像在道谢也像在道别。他突然记起，在他刚来到神域，每天沉郁寡欢之时，就是这些小家伙总在他的手指绕着圈，试图吸引他的注意。也是这些小家伙，在过去最艰难的五十年里一直陪着他——这如何能不被称为挚友呢？他突然觉得感伤。  
可是，这正是离别时。他能够感受到，随着这些水滴鱼的离去，他曾能感应到的神明的祝福和赐予的能力也渐渐消逝，他正一步步地脱离神眷者的身份，成为一个真正的普通人。远处，作乱的风筝被凝成漩涡的水流困住，谁也无法打败谁，同样谁也无法挣脱谁。  
本就不平静的神域突然风沙叠起。在神力的冲撞之下，无数沙石对撞又破碎，风霜雨雪搅作一团，雷电冰雹肆虐乱生。草木倒拔而起，黑黝黝的泥土地瞬间崩裂、干燥、发黄，一下就变成了沙漠，好像眨眼就经历了数百年的折磨，走向了灭亡。无数异常气候割据四方，洪汛、暴雨、雪灾、酷旱轮番上演，神域再无一片净土。这是多么可怕的图景，又像是多么可怕的预言。  
Reborn意识到，这可能就是这场战争的终点，也是新的战争的起点。接下来是属于神的意志的战斗，是神明在争夺神力的主导权，即使这只是两个不完整的神在战斗。未来会发生什么呢？神明的战争会给人间带来什么？想来也不会是祝福，而只会是灾厄。但是，那已经不是人类能够插手的事情了。  
无论他们曾离神明多么近，现在也只是人类。人类是无法卷入这样的战争的。哪怕……这样的结局，是人类自己的选择亲手造就。

14

“唔！”  
身边少年的呼喊立刻吸引了男人的注意。他急忙侧身，堪堪抓住了纲吉无意识划落的身体，半跪于地将他揽入怀中。少年的脸变得血色全无，苍白至极，仿佛已处于生命垂危的边缘。他的脖颈处开始变得像水面一般透明，而这透明还在一点一点向面颊蔓延。  
Reborn瞳孔微缩，悚然一惊。他立刻意识到，身负橙色奶嘴诅咒的少年，即使变回人类也无法挣脱诅咒的束缚，而他之前已经快要将自己的生命透支干净了。  
纲吉无力地扯动嘴角，轻轻笑了笑，脸上都是解脱。他的声音很轻：“这就算是……结束了吗，Reborn？”他们都知道，这指的并非是战争，而是纲吉的生命。  
Reborn的脸立刻冷了下来。“别说胡话，蠢纲。只不过是一点诅咒。你以为我是谁？我当然有办法救你。“  
纲吉愣了愣：“你真是每次都能超出我的预料，Reborn。这个世界上好像就没有你做不到的事情。我还以为接下来我就该准备说遗言了。”说完就见Reborn的脸色更冷了。他这才意识到，自己的玩笑话说得似乎不是时候。  
“这个世界上当然有我做不到的事情。你太高估我了，蠢纲。只是恰巧，这件事我做得到而已。”说着，Reborn就要扯开纲吉的衣襟，却被少年的手一把抓住了。  
“别，Reborn。”明明已经没有丝毫力气了，纲吉阻拦的举动仍然坚决。“你一定会为此付出代价吧，要让一个已经不能活的人继续活下去，代价一定很大。没有必要，Reborn，你没有必要为我做到这样。”  
“这是我欠你的。”Reborn动了动手，却不敢太过用力挣脱。他不由恼怒，语气都变得严厉了。“松手，蠢纲。到这个时候了，你干嘛还要拦着我？问题不都解决了吗？我不用死，你也不用死，世界上的人都不用死。神明的两股意志自己和自己打架，过不了多久就会达到新的平衡，你还有什么可操心的？”  
纲吉的眼神很温和，却敏锐地指出了Reborn话中的漏洞：“你又在忽悠我了，Reborn。等到神明的意志和解的那一天，或者，等到一方将另一方吞噬的那一天，这个世界上又会需要新的神眷者了。不然，谁能看守新的神明意志呢？如果我现在逃走，又没有新的神眷者到来，世界还是会灭亡的。”  
Reborn沉默了片刻，烦躁地反问：“你已经预见到了未来？你到底想干什么，纲吉？你管那些干嘛呢？世界会不会末日，别人会不会幸福，和你有什么关系？”他凝视着纲吉的眼睛，这双从不示弱的黑眸里写满了恳切，甚至是恳求。“和我走，和我回去。为什么要逞这个英雄呢？你本来就是渺小的生物，是个普通人。承认自己的渺小，承认英雄主义只是个陷阱，承认你的前半生就是失败的、拙劣的，这样你才有未来。你的未来还有我，你有什么可怕的呢？”纲吉突然轻轻咳了两声，咳得面上潮红，他立刻不敢再说，只轻轻给纲吉抚着胸口，脸色难看得可怕。  
“我曾经请求你不要否定我，Reborn。”纲吉垂眸，面色却很安详。在这还未结束战斗的战场上谈心其实有些不可理喻，分明他们周遭还都是肆虐的异常天气，分明不远处神明的意志还在进行足可毁天灭地的碰撞，但纲吉似乎都不放在心上，只是一门心思地要将心里话讲给Reborn听。“但我其实知道，你否定我只是为了救我。你根本不像你说的那么坏，Reborn。想要诱导我的时候，你问我是不是真的想知道；想要试探我的时候，你会为让我受伤而自责；想要威胁我的时候，你用玩笑化解我的害怕；就连最后你真的要将我献祭的时候，你都能临时反悔，试图将我拉回人间。”  
他抬起眼来，一个从来都温柔得谁都不愿意伤害的人，却在恳切地夸赞一个全天下独一无二的混蛋，宽慰一个曾伤害过他、再不值得温柔对待的坏人。“你的心太软了，想要骗我的时候，却连自己都骗不过去。我每次说你值得，你似乎都不太相信，但是事实就是这样的。你值得我为你做这么多，值得我用生命来换你的自由，因为你的人生，一定比我的更精彩。”  
这实在太像临终遗言了。Reborn完全不想听，而他也这么说了：“你想都别想，沢田纲吉。想要离开我，你想都别想。”  
“别难过啊，Reborn。我最不希望的就是看到你难过。你也不需要自责，这一切都不是你的错。我已经决定了要为你而活，你只要把我当作不知从哪里冒出来的一厢情愿的狗皮膏药，转身潇洒离开，把我忘在脑后就够了。这并不难。”  
“这很难。”这个从不无故示弱的男人终于示弱了，可当他真正示弱的时候，他却面色冷峻，几近威胁，看上去一点软弱的痕迹也没有。“你以为这个世界上有谁能够真的拦得住我？你还是不够了解我，蠢纲。我不是好人，不是慈善家。我保护你，保护这个世界，只是因为这是你的愿望，因为我是为了你而活。如果你死了，我就会让这个世界给你陪葬。现在只是用全世界人的命去换你的命，这对我来说是一笔绝对划算的买卖。”  
说出这番话，Reborn只觉得畅快。他不再去试图在纲吉面前维持什么良善的形象，因为他本就不是那样的人。他从来都不适应那样春风化雨的手段。从残酷年代生长起来的他，已经习惯了想要就得伸手，就得掠夺。  
他根本不在乎其他所有人。什么赎罪，什么道歉，什么弥补，都只是他的借口。他只是没办法放弃，没办法让这个少年逃离他的身边，没办法在远离黑暗后不去追逐光，没办法失去他的太阳。  
他是这天下最自私自利、偏执狂妄、卑劣贪婪的人。他为了回归人间做的一切准备，接近纲吉的一切尝试，试图将少年带回来的一切努力，甚至和神明对立的一切作为，都只是为了要一直留在他的少年身边。  
纲吉已经成了他的心魔。  
这个总是在关键时刻聪慧得要命的少年自然看清了这一点。“你太执着了，Reborn。何必这样呢？我根本不觉得回到人间，我活着还能有什么样的价值。”  
“有。”Reborn终于能把他对于这个问题的思考和盘托出。“你还有奈奈，还有我。如果你真的要为了别人而活，如果你真的像你说的一样，把我看作最重要的那个人，那就按照我的期待去活，就像我会试着按照你的期待去活一样。我们试着为彼此而活，我会给你勇气，给你力量，给你依靠，给你陪伴，给你关爱，而你也要同样给我我需要的东西。这样活着，你能接受吗？”  
纲吉沉默片刻：“但是，这样活着太卑微了。我的前半生，就是因为总是为了不同的人活着，才会那么卑微……”  
Reborn毫不犹豫地打断了他：“不一样，从今以后你不是为了不同的人，只是为了我。你只在我面前卑微，而我也只在你面前卑微。你敢吗？过这样的人生，这样彻头彻尾只做我一个人的英雄，只为我活，你敢吗？”这一刻，他终究还是抛下了之前的所有考量和计划。他意识到，自己的种种算计皆是无用的。要挽回纲吉，要挽回这段羁绊，他能放上赌桌的唯有自己，唯有纲吉对自己的在意。  
一切又回到了原点，又回到了他们的初遇和重逢。之前，他都赌赢了，这一次他也能赌赢吗？Reborn不知道。他紧张得几乎开始眼花，只有偷偷用牙狠狠咬破舌尖，才能让自己专心致志地等待审判的结果。  
纲吉沉默了。这沉默如此漫长，直到Reborn以为他不会再回答，直到Reborn担心他就此沉睡，直到失败似乎要再次降临，他终于说：“好吧，Reborn。让我试试。”  
Reborn的心脏立刻狂跳起来。终于……终于！他一下子紧紧抱住了怀里的少年，在他看不见的地方露出了肆无忌惮的笑容，就像野狼终于狩猎到了紧盯已久的猎物。但他的声音却如此温柔，连最易碎的泡沫都不会被惊动。“那我接下来要救你了，纲吉。你会相信我，对吗？”  
纲吉似乎很困倦了。他闭上眼，声音懒懒的：“我好像听到妈妈的声音了……她在说什么？”  
Reborn便知道，三十分钟到了。事情结束了，回去的通道也打开了，一切都是如此恰到好处。“她来接你回家了，来接我们回家。不过，在见她之前，我还要做最后一件事。”  
他抬手，列恩在手中变作利刃，他毫不犹豫地扎进自己的心脏，忍着剧痛拔出。额角都是冷汗，他却笑着，用手抹了刃尖的血，喂到了纲吉嘴边。  
闭着眼的纲吉舔了舔他的指尖。那滋味并不好，太腥也太甜，让他皱起眉，却还是乖乖咽下。他睁了一下眼，似乎想问这是什么，却又妥协地作罢，倚在男人肩头。Reborn看得好笑，只觉心软得一塌糊涂。  
少年的脖颈上，几乎蔓延到下巴的侵蚀痕迹步步褪去，还原为正常的人类皮肤。他们之间似乎有了某种神秘的联系，Reborn却不在意。他只是专心致志地盯着那块皮肤，终于松了一口气，却还想着回到人间，要带纲吉去好好做个全身检查，以免留下什么难搞的后遗症。  
这一刻，当他全心全意都是他面前的少年，当他拥抱住这个愿意和他回家的人就像拥抱全世界，他终于明白了纲吉曾经对他说过的话。所有随波逐流都只是掩饰懒怠和厌烦的借口。当一个人遇到真正想要的东西，哪怕曾经毫不犹豫抛到脑后，费尽心机试图躲避，如今都能够转身拥抱，能够为了得到而轻易地将自己的全部押上赌桌。  
从来都只有追逐风的风筝，追逐梦的人。不然，又如何能称得上仍有灵魂？又如何辩解自己并非行尸走肉？他从不是英雄，但这又有什么要紧？他仍然可以去寻觅，仍然可以去追求，仍然可以去得到。  
轻轻摸了摸纲吉的头，Reborn将这个他追逐了太久的少年重新抱紧。“睡吧。睡醒了，我们就到家了。”

一道细细的光劈开风雨，穿天彻地，映亮无边黑暗。那是一束来自遥远太阳的恩赐，是金色的、连接神域与人间的通道，是神秘与现实纠缠的剪不断的线，是离家也是回家的梯。  
云层之上，无人可及的视野尽头，Reborn怀抱着身穿黑袍的少年，一点点降落。衣角飞扬，他低头，看到光的尽处，奈奈正焦急地张望。  
他知道，那就是家的方向，就是家的所在。他跨越了重重险阻，耗费了五十二年的时光，终于要带着纲吉回家了。  
回家，去迎接新的未来。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 首先感谢你看到这里。久违地表演了一下我的个人传统艺能：中篇一发完结术。因为这次的两个故事联系十分紧密，所以我会在这篇后记里同时聊聊这两个故事。当然，说是两个故事，其实也只是从不同的侧面在写一个故事而已。  
> 后记可能很长，如果没有耐心看我的闲言碎语，跳过也没有关系。当然，如果你愿意读读我的想法，那我会很高兴。  
> 这次故事的灵感来自新海诚。第一次看《天气之子》的时候，我就被那些游荡在空中的水滴鱼吸引了，那个画面一下子戳中了我，是我觉得新海诚描绘的世界中最细微却最浪漫的想象。于是，从描写水滴鱼这个简单的想法出发，这个故事逐渐展开，并包容进了许多《你的名字》和《天气之子》中的元素。未免涉及剧透，我不打算细述。简而言之，这次的故事虽然是我重新架构的故事，但本质仍然可以算得上是对新海诚世界的一次拙劣模仿。  
> 言之拙劣，是因为新海诚真的很难模仿。即使穷尽我的笔力，我仍然写不来他的举重若轻，写不来他的清新明亮，写不来他酸涩又甜蜜的夏日莓果一般的氛围。我觉得这个故事还是太沉重、太累赘了。但是这就是我现在能够做到的程度了。  
> 我很喜欢新海诚，喜欢他明亮的画面，喜欢他浪漫又不脱离现实的叙事方式，喜欢他贴近生活的世界，喜欢他故事里的少男少女，喜欢那些质朴清新却又闪闪发光的情感。新海诚对我来说是很特别的，我希望这次的模仿能够配得上他的作品在我心中的地位，就算不是匹敌，至少也不会被人说：你糟蹋了这个好想法。  
> 这个故事的难点，主要在于我第一次完全虚构地架设了一个幻想世界。为了让故事线中的设定不会矛盾，让逻辑自洽，我花费了很多功夫。这个过程很艰难，但幸运的是我终于还是跨了过来。我无法保证现在的版本是没有任何逻辑问题的，但是我已经尽力为之。在这个过程中，我感受到了自己在世界观架设上的进步。这是我在写这个故事的过程中最主要的收获。当然，也因为是第一次，故事的下篇出现了严重的结构失衡，我对此感到很抱歉。  
> 聊聊这次的BGM吧。这次的两首歌都与故事紧密相连。上篇的《Waves》唱的是人在时代的洪流中被席卷而去、无力反抗的悲哀，就像被锁链束缚的Reborn，但前来拯救他的纲吉却偏偏逆流而上、逆风而行。下篇的《No More Heroes》唱的是没有英雄的时代、仍有珍重之人引领回家的路，不多解释，因为这俨然就是下篇的故事梗概了。我很喜欢这两首歌，如果你也愿意去听听，也能够喜欢，那就是再好不过的了。  
> 其实我似乎还有很多想说的，但是再多聊可能就要变成我的反省大会了（刚写完结局那天我和阿渊骂自己起码骂了两小时），所以就让我们停在这里吧。感谢你包容我的不足，不得不说，在这个故事里我是真的还有很多做得不好的地方。  
> 总之，希望你会喜欢这个故事，喜欢故事里的纲吉和Reborn。这次的纲吉和Reborn和我以往写的都很不一样，在难以违逆的命运的主题之下，他们的经历，他们的抉择，他们的未来，都充满了悲剧色彩，但幸而他们还是走到了一个暂时的好结局。只要他们在一起，必然可以克服这个世界上一切艰难险阻——我正是如此相信着的。  
> 在10月13号和10月14号献上这两个特别的故事，是一件很有意义、充满仪式感的事情。我为此筹备了很久。这两个故事从今年7月起稿，几经修改，整整写了3个月。希望这个故事能够为我今年的文艺复兴画上一个完满的句点，因为接下来我暂时就没有余力完成这种篇幅的产出了。我衷心希望我爱的他们能真正一生一世，也希望我能这样一生一世地写他们的故事。  
> 希望大家都能天天开心！让我们下个故事再见吧。
> 
> By璇  
> 2020.10.4


End file.
